Snake like father
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: Snape is a father and no it's not Harry. Find out how Snape goes though life with a teenaged daughter who befriend's Harry.
1. Chapter 1 Hiding who i am

Severus sat in the living room after another long year of teaching. He was tired of all the students that pretended to care about his classes. Just than a 10-year-old girl walked in.

She had dark black hair pulled into a ponytail that reached her mid-back, and dark brown eyes. She wore a dark emerald color robe and carried in a tray with two cups of tea.

"Tired father," said the girl.

"Lillian," said Professor Snape looking over as she took a seat across from him and set the tea down.

Professor Snape took a glass and looked at his daughter. She would be starting school next year.

"Everything ok?" asked Professor Snape as he looked over.

"No, just wanted to sit here and have some tea. I thought you might like some as well," said Lillian.

Lillian sat there, she knew better than to ask of anything from her father. Most people didn't seem the loving side to him that there was. Even she didn't see it much either, only when he was really worried about her.

Professor Snape looked over and saw that look that she was hiding something.

"What's going on?" asked Snape as he took a slip of his tea.

"Huh," said Lillian.

"I know you young lady and I know that when you want to talk to me about something you are unsure of you are very quiet and you also look down a lot as well. So what is it?" asked Snape.

"As you and I both know I am going to be going to Hogwarts next year and…" said Lillian.

"And what?" asked Snape.

"I don't want people knowing who I am," said Lillian.

"What?" asked Snape thinking he didn't hear her right?

"I don't want people to know that I am Lillian Snape," said Lillian trying to chose her words carefully. "It will cause nothing but trouble."

"How do you know that?" asked Snape even thought he had an idea.

"Well one thing, I have been to Hogwarts effort to tell that almost all of the school is scared of you. Two, I will get the stupid thing saying you go easier on my marking that could get not only me but you as well into trouble and also I want to make friends who will like me for me, not for what my father is or isn't," said Lillian looking at him.

"If you want it to be that way alright," said Snape. "I'll tell Dumbledore."

"Thanks," said Lillian who would have hugged him but knew better since her father hated it.

Lillian was about to leave when she turn and looked at him.

"Father," said Lillian.

"Yes?" asked Snape looking over.

"Would my mother be proud of me?" asked Lillian.

This question caught Snape off-guard. How was he to answer that? He didn't have any feelings for Samantha. After all it was an arrange marriage.

Lillian also knew this and soon walked out of the room feeling stupid of what she just asked. She had asked the stupidest thing ever and her father looked at her with confusion as to what she wanted.

Lillian quickly ran up to her room after giving the tray to a house elf. She sat there and began to cry. She was so stupid. She was going to be 11 in less than a few days and this is how she acts.

Meanwhile downstairs Professor Snape had got up after his daughter ran out of the room. He wanted to say something but he couldn't.

A/N: Alright I thought it would be cool to see how the book would go with Professor Snape having a daughter. More to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting the letter

It was next week when Lillian awoke to see an owl sitting outside her window. She quickly opened it and took the letter after petting the bird. Once the bird had thrown away she looked out the window.

It had always been her dreams to fly but her father disapprove of her owning a bloom so it was out of the question.

She knew that she had to focus on her studies. Her dad wanted her to get her owls with honors not just passing them.

Lillian quickly got dress and pulled her hair back into her usual ponytail. She than quickly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

She saw a house elf cooking and saw her father sitting there.

"I got my latter," said Lillian taking a seat.

"I'm not surprise. You have been doing magic since you where…" started Snape.

"Since I could speak. I know, you've told me before," said Lillian.

"If you want we can go shopping today if you wish," said Snape still pouring over his reading.

"I would like that," said Lillian as her food was placed in front of her.

Professor Snape never did get over how well behave Lillian was. Than again she did live with him. She also spent most of her time at Hogwarts so this wasn't anything different.

She just sat there eating her meal in quiet.

"I got a hold of Dumbledore," said Snape putting the paper down.

"Really and?" asked Lillian.

"Open the letter and see," said Snape.

Lillian placed her fork down and wiped her hands before opening the letter.

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss. Snider._

Lillian stopped reading and looked to her father who nodded telling her that was the name that he picked out.

Lillian nodded and continued to read the rest of the letter.

_We are please to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Lillian looked up and placed the letter down and finished her meal. Snape looked at her and soon clear his throat.

"I want that letter sent as soon as you're done Lillian," said Snape being his usual don't disappoint me act.

"I promise father," said Lillian as a she finished and a house elf came in. "I'll go write it right now."

So Lillian got up and headed upstairs and looked out her window before remembering why she came up here. So she sat down on her desk and pull out a piece of parchment and a feather quill and slowly began to write her letter.

_To Professor Dumbledore:_

_Thanks for this honour to attend Hogwarts. I am also like to thank you for allowing me to go by the named of Miss. Snider instead of Snape. I look forward to your welcoming speech soon._

_Sign: Miss Lillian Snape/Snider_

Lillian than folded up the letter to hear her father calling her.

"Lillian, we must be going," yelled Snape.

"Coming father," said Lillian.

Lillian marked her letter with her family mark and quickly grabs her long dark blue robe that match her outfit. She than looked at the window and thought of a gift she could ask of her father if she ever got the guts to do it.

A/N: Ok this story is going to be as close to the books as I can get it. There is going to be OFC for Snape when he is with Lillian, than again she is his daughter. Witch mean that any major events is going to be in the book.


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting Draco

Lillian knew that this place was Daigon Alley. She knew it by the sound of students racing around trying to fine what they need for their school year. Lillian glanced up at her father as the both of them step out of the fireplace. Lillian had to admit she didn't really like traveling by Floo Powered but it was really the fastest way to travel outside of apparating but she wasn't allow to do that yet.

Lillian quickly followed after her father as they made their way in thought the busy sheet. She was glad none really pied any attention to her since it would be hard to explain why she was traveling with a teacher.

The soon stop at the robes store and she slowly got her measurements for her school robes. She saw that although they didn't look any different they felt so different on her. She felt rather happy that she was allowed to wear them.

Lillian quickly grab her robes after they were warped up and her hat that she wonder why the bought when they barely ever wear them expected at the end of the year. She then got her gloves and her name tags. She glanced at them and saw Snider written as clear as crystal.

They then headed over to the book store and Lillian got her books for the school year. As she was doing so she saw a book about Hogwarts and began to take a look at it.

"Interesting book isn't it?" asked Snape coming up behind her.

"AHHH!" yelled Lillian. "You scared me, sir."

"You have to learn to always keep yourself ready for anything Lillian. You're lucky that it was me and not someone else," said Snape.

"Sorry, I'll try and keep that in mind," said Lillian as she was about to put the book back when her father took it and pied for it.

Snape then slowly walked over and handed Lillian her books.

"Thanks," said Lillian who didn't expect her father to pied for anything outside of school's supplies.

"It's a book. I have always told you that you should read haven't I?" asked Snape.

"Yes, you have," said Lillian.

"The more you know _daughter_ the better the chances you have at things to come," said Snape.

They soon were in the store she had seen so many times, the potions store! Lillian was glad that it was her father who was helping her buy her supplies, since he knew what she would need and put quite a bit extra in her kit as well. She quickly looked over at the cauldron when she saw a boy walk in.

He had light blond hair that seems almost white when the sun hit it. Lillian knew only one family like that the Malfoy's. Lillian quickly placed the pewter size two cauldron in her hand and placed it beside her father at the front desk before quickly moving away.

Snape notice this and wonder what was going on when he saw Lucius come in and knew that if the Malfoy's saw her with him there would be a lot of trouble.

Lillian hated to keep her distance from her father but she didn't have a choice in this case. Just than she felt a tap on her shoulder. She quickly turned around and looked to see it was the Blond hair boy.

"Hello, my name is Malfoy. Draco Malfoy!" said Draco with much pride that made Lillian want to scream, why did most purebloods have to be that way.

"Lillian Snider," said Lillian bowing her head but keeping her eyes on him at all times. There was something about Draco that made her feel uneasy around him.

"I see that you are a first year as well," said Draco. "Any idea on what house you'll be sorted in to?"

"Most likely what ever the sorting hat thinks is right for me," said Lillian trying not to be to proud of herself.

"I will be a slytherin after all my family has been in that house since before I can trace back," said Draco.

"That's very nice and all but I am kind of busy right now," said Lillian trying not to be rude but this boy was really starting to scare her.

Meanwhile Lucius had wonder his way over to Snape.

"It surprising to see you here Severus," said Lucius.

"I am just getting a few things for the new year," said Snape not looking over.

"I see that you will be head of slytherin house again this year," said Lucius.

"Yes," said Snape.

"I trust you have seen my son before," said Lucius who gestured with his hand to Draco who was talking to Lillian.

Snape nodded saying that he had but he was more confused as to why Lillian seem to be avoiding the boy's eyes. It seemed that even she didn't like the Malfoy's much.

Snape grab his things and Lillian and quickly looked back to Lucius.

"Well I have a lot of work to do, it was a good seeing you Lucius," said Snape as he turned to leave.

"Yes it was," said Lucius.

Snape quickly looked at Lillian as they're eyes made contact and then headed outside.

"It was nice meeting you Draco but I have to go meet up with my father," said Lillian leaving.

Lillian step outside to see her father sitting there.


	4. Chapter 4 Getting my wand and Owl

Lillian walked over to her father to see him sitting there looking tired. Lillian wonders what was the cause of this change to happen so fast. It can't be the shopping; they had done this a few times. Sure not this long but still. Lillian was worried he seemed to be hiding something.

Lillian didn't know what came over her but she lightly places her hand on his shoulder. Snape felt the pressure of something on his shoulder and turn to see Lillian. He looked at her to see her eyes full of worry. He slowly got up and handed her things. Lillian took them as they continue with their shopping.

Soon she was down to her last item, her wand. She knew already how to use a wand and some simple spells since her father had thought her. As she enter into Ollivander's she looked over her shoulder to see her father was really not looking too good.

As Lillian tried the wands that were given to her she soon saw that none of them really were made for her. That's when she was given a wand that felt almost like scales were carved into it.

Lillian couldn't place it but she felt like she seen this wand before. As she waved it she was amazed as an image of a dragon came out of it and nodded its head. As she looked at the wand and the dragon's image she knew there was something going on. Snape walked over and looked at Lillian.

"It seems you are the dragon's heart," said Ollivander.

"Sorry, but I don't understand," said Lillian as the dragon vanished and she looked at him.

"The wand was created by a dying dragon that had lost his master. It was said that the wand was made for the witch or wizard that would be known as the dragon's heart," said Ollivander.

"But isn't that just a story about the wand since only one was made," stated Snape.

"Yes, it is. Just remember this young witch. That your wand and you have to be at one in order to do the great things you have heard about," said Ollivander.

"Of course sir," said Lillian as they left the shop after paying for the wand.

As Lillian stepped into the busy sheet she looked over at the pet store and knew she had to ask her father now while she had the chance.

"Father?" asked Lillian.

"Yes?" asked Snape.

"Would it be alright if I took my birthday money and brought myself an owl?" asked Lillian.

Snape looked at his daughter and thought about it. In a way her own owl would help her many ways.

"Alright but the bird is your responsibility," said Snape.

"Thank-you father and don't worry. I'll take good care of it," said Lillian as she enter the store.

Lillian looked at the owls and soon saw a black owl with blacks around the wings. She was about to pet it when the storeowner walked over.

"I'd be careful around him, he not always that friendly," said the owner.

Lillian nodded telling the owner that she understood and reach out her hand without fear. The bird looked at her at she light began to stoke it and it flew over and landed on her shoulder.

"He seems to like you," said the owner.

"How much is he?" asked Lillian.

Lillian was surprise to see the price was so low and that was with food, cage and treats. She pied for the owl and placed him in his cage that he willing with into. She then walked out of the shop and over to her father who once again looked very tired. Lillian was beginning to worried this wasn't like him at all.

Lillian walked over to see her father get up and looked at the bird.

"Interesting choice," said Snape.

"Thanks, his name is Blacktip," said Lillian.

"Come on, we have to get home," said Snape.

A/N: Ok I know it is taking a long time for Lillian to meet Harry and the others but that is coming up soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Supper time questions

When they got home, Lillian placed her school items in her trunk along with a few other things she wanted to bring with her. Just then Lillian sat on her bed and pulled out a picture of a young man holding a baby warped in a light pink blanket.

It was one of her treasures of her heart. She didn't let anyone see it so she buried it deep under everything that way it would be safe but none would notice it.

She picked up her chessboard and thought back to the first time her father ever thought her to play. She had became quite good at it and she always looked forward to a game. It was sad that they didn't play as much as they used to.

That when Lillian remember the odd behaviour of her father. She thought about asking him but didn't really want to. She just wished she could shake the feeling she had got from that Malfoy boy.

Lillian walked down the stairs to eat supper with her father. Her summer was drawing to a close and she knew it. Normally she would be glad about going to Hogwarts but something about this year scared her. She didn't dare tell her father, he was always telling her to face her fears and not to let them get to her.

"You're sure quite tonight," said Snape putting down the paper he was reading.

"Sorry, just thinking," said Lillian.

"About?" asked Snape.

"A lot of things sir," said Lillian.

"Would you like to talk about them?" asked Snape?

"Sure," said Lillian. "Father when I was talking to the Malfoy boy Draco today. I got this feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" asked Snape?

"Well it was sort of like I was hit by a huge blast of cold air that started to turn my whole body to ice," said Lillian.

"What you feel is the dark magic that flows around the boy," said Snape having been around it so much.

"Dark magic?" asked Lillian.

"There is a mist of magic that flow around people. Some people have a mist that almost seems like a warm spring day, that is known for the good magic meanwhile others can have a almost cold, icy feeling to it witch is the dark magic," said Snape.

"So what do I have?" asked Lillian.

"Your is a mixture of both. Not a lot of people can have both around. People like Malfoy's are brought up around dark magic so they themselves become used to it. You on the other hand were brought up seeing both good and bad in things," said Snape.

"So how come I can't feel anything from you?" asked Lillian.

"You are so used to being around me that my dark mist is not as easy to pick it as it would be if you were just meeting me," said Snape.

"So is that way half the school fears you?" asked Lillian.

"I would assume so," said Snape. "Was there anything else?"

"Yes, but it is kind of stupid," said Lillian.

"Really?" asked Snape.

"Yeah. Like I am nervous about going to Hogwarts but I can't figure out why!" said Lillian.

"That is to be expected," said Snape slipping on his coffee.

"What do you mean?" asked Lillian.

"Although you have been going to Hogwarts with me since you can remember, this will be your first year actually attending classes and being a student, but I wouldn't worry to much about it," said Snape returning to the paper.

"Thanks," said Lillian as she finish her meal.

The rest of the summer was spent pretty much the same. Snape prepare for his classes and Lillian began reading her textbooks. Snape was amazed at how much she wanted to learn. When he got to something that bugged her she would either work it out on her own or ask him.

Soon it was the day before term was to start. Lillian quickly made sure everything was ready and got dress into a simple robe. She then pulled her hair back and carried everything downstairs.

She saw her father quickly made her trunk sink to the size so he could put it in his pocket. She quickly stepped into the fireplace with her father and they disappear from the house.

A/N: I decided not to put the train in since Snape wouldn't be taking it, so neither would Lillian.


	6. Chapter 6 Thanking the Headmaster

Lillian soon saw that she was standing in father office. She slowly looked at the walls and the floor. Over the years she had spent a great deal of time here.

"Lillian," said Snape.

"Yes?" asked Lillian turning to look at him.

"Take Blacktip to his new home and meet me in my classroom," said Snape as he placed her trunk beside the spare bed.

So Lillian nodded and headed to do so. As she took Blacktip out of his cage, he flew off and landed on someone. Lillian raced over to see it was Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh sorry headmaster," said Lillian as Blacktip flew over to her.

"It's quite alright Miss. Snider," said Dumbledore.

"I never did get the chance to thank you for this," said Lillian.

"You are quite welcome. Actually it was your father speech that convince me," said Dumbledore.

Lillian thought about asking what he meant but knew she had to meet up with her father so she said her goodbyes and headed up to the Owllery. As soon as she was sure that Blacktip was fine, she headed to the potion's classroom. She knocked and waited to here her father voice.

"Come in," said Snape.

Lillian quickly enters and walked over. She stood there, knowing what he was going to say.

"That took longer then I expected," said Snape.

"Sorry, Blacktip decided that he wanted to meet the headmaster," said Lillian knowing better than to lie.

"What?" asked Snape?

"As I was walking Blacktip flew away from me and I saw him land on Professor Dumbledore. I of course told him that I was sorry for letting Blacktip do that and then I thanked him for the use of the name Snider," said Lillian.

"I expect you to have more control over that bird by the end of the year," said Snape.

"I will sir," said Lillian.

Lillian slowly helped her father prepare the classroom and soon saw it was close to dinnertime. She took a seat in his office on the spare bed and began to eat a small meal before heading to bed.

Lillian knew that tonight would be the last day she would be in this room unless she was in trouble.

It was well up to one o'clock in the morning when Snape enter after his meeting with the other teacher to see Lillian lying there. He quickly walked over and placed the blankets more on her and than lightly brush her hair out of her face. It seemed so long ago she was just a little girl and now she was going to be starting school tomorrow.

Snape never told Lillian but he was proud of her each day. He kept the cold outlook on her cause he didn't want her to turn out like half the students he knows. Too proud for their own good. He then saw a picture was sitting by her bed. He picked it up too see it was the picture Samantha took of him and Lillian.

He placed the picture down before folding the curtains around Lillian and heading to bed.

A/N: Well the start of the term is next.


	7. Chapter 7 School year begins

Lillian awoke to see that her father wasn't in the room. Lillian quickly changed into a school robe. She placed everything back into her trunk and headed out of the office. Lillian looked at the dungeon she loved it down here. Even in the winter when it was cold, but there was one place she loved then anything about the school and that was the north tower.

Lillian thought back to all those times where she would sit up there looking out wondering about the future. Lillian turns those thoughts away. If it was one thing he father hated it was beginning up the past.

Now Lillian could understand it since she had known about his dark past since he saw the mark when she was three. She even remembers tracing it over the one time her father had became sick and she was trying to help him out.

They were a family. He looked out for her and she did her best to do the same for him. Sure she was at a disadvantage with her age but still she did what she could. She loved him more than anyone knew. She would never do anything to make him angry with her.

Lillian soon got to the marble stairs and looked at them. She was about to climb up them when the staff room door open. Lillian looked to see it was her father.

"Lillian where are you going?" asked Snape looking at her.

"I was hoping to go up to the north tower," said Lillian.

Snape was about to ask why but knew the answer so he waved his hand telling her to go on. Why she liked it up there he never know but he wasn't one to stop her.

Lillian nodded and headed up to the tower. She took her usual spot by the window and began looking out onto the ground but soon she eyes move to the sky. Lillian had always dream of flying thought the open sky and that when she looked down at her wand. She didn't know why but she felt like she had seen this wand before. Just then she heard footsteps.

Being thought how to never let anyone get the better of her she grab her wand and turned around to see it was Professor Quirrel.

"Sorry, Professor. You startled me," said Lillian returning her wand to her side.

"You…don't…nee-d to say- sorry to me," said Quirrel. "You- were- on -only protecting your - self. Where- did you learn - to re - react like that?"

"My father thought me," said Lillian.

"Ah…yes," said Quirrel.

"Well it was good seeing you but I best get going," said Lillian as she left.

Lillian thought about what was happening in her life and knew that this was only the beginning. As Lillian entered into her father class she saw him rubbing his arm.

"Is the mark bugging you again father?" asked Lillian.

Snape didn't say anything but saw Lillian seem to want to talk about something.

"Is there something you wish to speak about?" asked Snape.

"How fast can a witch or wizard my age hear someone coming and pull out their wand?" asked Lillian.

"For someone your age they really can't do it in time. Why?" asked Snape looking up?

"Well I was standing up in the tower when I heard footsteps. I quickly turn around to see Professor Quirrel who was about half way to me by the time I had the wand out," said Lillian.

"I must admit that is rare in most 11 year old but I must say that it is a good thing. I bit slow for my likely but because of your age it only proves you stand a fighting chance," said Snape.

"Thanks," said Lillian.

That was always how it went he would tell her it was not up to his likely then tell her where she was strong. The day passed by rather quickly and soon it was time for Lillian to become a Hogwarts student.

Since she wasn't on the train she had no idea of who anyone was, let alone anything about what she was suppose to say if someone asked her. She stood there along with the other students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagull. "The start of term banquet will begin, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, you r house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Lillian looked up thinking she heard a bit of tension in McGonagull voice as she spoke her father's house name.

"Each house has it's own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whatever house becomes yours." Said McGonagull. "The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest your all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

With that Professor McGonagull exited. Lillian soon moved over and saw Malfoy. She quickly move away before he saw her, she hated the feeling she got from him. She then ended up bumping into a red headed boy.

"Sorry," said Lillian.

"It's ok," said the boy.

"My name is Lillian Snider," said Lillian.

"Ron Weasley and this is Harry," said Ron.

"Please to meet you," said Lillian.

"So what is your family like?" asked Harry.

"Oh, well I only have a father. My mother died shortly after I was born," said Lillian.

"I know how you feel. I lost both of my parents at the age of one," said Harry.

Lillian, Ron and Harry spent the next few minutes talking till they saw McGonagull.

"Let's make a promise," said Lillian.

"What?" asked Ron?

"That no mater what house we're in, we'll try to become friends," said Lillian.

"Sure," said Harry.

So they enter into the hall and one by one students were called up and she waited for her name to be called she saw that both Harry and Ron along with a girl name Hermonie made it into Gryffindor. Soon her name was called.

Snape turned and look, as the hat was lower on her head. It seems to take a lot longer then normal.

Lillian had also notice this, and listened as the hat mumble into her head. She caught his saying she was brave like a Gryffindor, loyal as a Hufflepuff, as smart as a Ravenclaw, but a will power of a slytherin.

Lillian began thinking about her father and heard the hat boom "SLYTHERIN". Lillian got up to the cheers to see Draco was looking at her.

She took a seat and looked up at her father who once again looked tired. Just then she saw Dumbledore get up as the last student sorted took a seat.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Lillian looked to see the feast and slowly filled her place and began eating. Although a lot of people were asking her things she just gave simple answers and continue to think. Soon the feast was over and Dumbledore rose again.

"Ahem – just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the ground is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker to remained you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch, and finally I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death," said Dumbledore.

Lillian got her timetable and followed her prefix to the dorm, even though she didn't need to since she already knew the password and where it was. She looked back at Harry who waved as she waved back to him. So they went off in different ways not knowing that Professor Snape was watching the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8 nicknames and friends

Lillian awoke bright and early every morning and would head into the common room to either read or finish some work. Lillian didn't tell anyone but she was trying to fine information on her wand and why it seemed to be drawn to her.

She quickly dressed in her school robe and pulled back her hair. Since she had been here she had already became good friends to Harry even thought they hadn't had a class together yet.

Mostly they would meet in the hall and just talk for a short minute. Harry of course asked him how come she didn't ask shock when she found out who she was.

Lillian told had told him she didn't pay much attention to family blood besides losing your mother and father and surviving a curse wasn't worth being treated like Harry was.

Lillian looked up to see Draco walking over.

"Is there something wrong? Lillian?" asked Draco dragging out her name.

"No," said Lillian who hated even being around him.

"You been really quiet this first week," said Draco.

"When are you going to learn that the world doesn't float around you?" asked Lillian.

"Hey, I would watch it. My family is one of the strongest purebloods in this world," said Draco.

Lillian rolled her eyes. She had notice that if there was one thing that both Harry and her had in common was that they hated Malfoy! Lillian listen as Draco went on how his family was so much better when Crabbe and Goyle walk over.

Great this was all she needed, Malfoy's little fan club. Lillian got up to see Crabbe walk over to her.

"Crabbe, as much as this isn't picture perfect I have things I must attended to," said Lillian.

"Why don't you hang with us?" asked Crabbe.

"Because you lackeys don't get it do you. I have no use for a friendship where I am just to follow orders of some stupid so called prince of a pureblood," said Lillian looking at Malfoy as she walked out of the room.

Lillian stepped out of the house and walked over to her father's office. She told him that she would meet him this morning so she knew she was going to get it since she was three minutes late. Lillian knocked on the door and Professor Snape welcomes her in.

"You're late," said Snape.

"Thank Malfoy and his stupid friends," said Lillian taking a seat.

"How so?" asked Snape looking up.

"Oh Malfoy went on this morning how he is much better then anyone because he is a pureblood and how I should be with him. Then Crabbe and Goyle enter and began backing him up thinking I would fall under peer pressure," said Lillian. "Trust me they are lucky I don't attack unarmed wizards."

"Lillian you have to learn to control your temper, I must admit it is something most people in your house have but I won't let you go about your life like that," stated Snape looking up.

"Alright I'll do what I can," said Lillian.

"You may go," said Snape.

Lillian left her father office, since her father was the head of her house none question the meeting and anyone who did she would just say that he father was very protective of her and she was to go see Professor Snape to insure that she was getting along aright.

It wasn't the full truth but at the same time it wasn't a lie. Lillian hated lying but she knew that it was sometimes the only way to protect yourself. Lillian soon headed up into the great hall to see Harry was also walking in with Ron.

Lillian walked over not seeing her father watching her.

"Hello guys," said Lillian.

"Hey Lil," said Ron who had came up with the nickname.

Snape looked up at Weasley as he said Lil. It been so long since he heard that well about 10 years, it used to be Lilly nickname. Snape just looked over to see Lillian was about to say something.

"I still don't understand why you wanted to give me a nickname," said Lillian not used to the nickname thing herself.

"Because it faster then saying Lillian all the time," said Ron.

"Ron, what is with you and taking shortcuts?" asked Lillian who until she meet Ron didn't really know what they are.

"They are just faster and easier," said Ron.

"Yes, but they can also set a person back so much that the person has too redo everything causing time to be lost at something that would have been correct during it the right way," said Lillian.

Snape had to admit when it came to Lillian she did seem like a perfect person to come to for advice just as he was thinking it he saw Potter turn to look at her.

"How do you know all this?" asked Harry.

"My father said that it is better to know and be prepared then face something without knowing what you are doing," said Lillian.

"I can't believe we have our first class with Snape," said Ron.

"Professor," said Lillian.

"Huh?" asked Ron.

"His name is Professor Snape," said Lillian

"I really not looking forward to this," said Harry.

"As long as you've read the frist chapter you should be fine," said Lillian.

"How would you know?" asked Ron.

"I don't, but you have to begin at the beginning and that is the beginning," said Lillian, as she was about to enter into the hall. "See you in class."

Lillian sat and ate her meal in quiet while looking at her textbook. Soon it would be time for her first class with her father.


	9. Chapter 9 Class with Snape

Lillian walked into her father's class to see that he was not there yet. She knew this was normal for him to enter like this to most first years. She took a seat at the front of the class and soon the class began to fill up. She then saw the brushy hair girl, Hermonie walk in and take a seat near her. In between them were two seats. She looked to see that both Harry and Ron weren't there yet.

Lillian knew her dad hated when people weren't on time so she was glad when they got there right before the class was to begin. Ron sat beside her and Harry beside Hermonie.

Then she turned to see her father enter. The whole class became quiet as he began his opening speech. Lillian focuses her eyes up to him even if she had heard all of this many times before.

She soon saw that Harry wasn't paying very close attention. She look over to see her father had also notice this.

"Ah yes," said Snape. "Harry Potter. Our new celebrity."

Lillian looked at her father with confusion what was he up too? She soon saw that a lot of others were wondering the same thing.

"Potter, what would I get if I added powder root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Lillian saw Harry shake his head and Hermonie's hand shooting up into the air. She also knew the answer but she would wait to be called on.

"Tut, tut, fame clearly isn't everything," said Snape who like Lillian thought ignored Hermonie. "Let's try again. If I told you to find me a bezoars?"

"I don't know sir," said Harry.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming eh, Potter. What's the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Said Snape.

"I don't know sir," said Harry. "I think Hermonie does though. Why don't you try her?"

Lillian looked at Harry he had done it. Not only was he dumb effort not to come prepare but also he told him whom to call on. Snape was mad as he explain each of the answer to the question. Lillian quickly made not only hard written notes but also a mental note to talk to Harry after class.

They began mixing potions, since there was a odd number in the class Lillian didn't have to pair with anyone which she liked better because she could focus more on her work not having to worry about what her partner was doing. She saw that others were having trouble even the great Malfoy.

Lillian ended up being the first one done. She placed her potion in a vile and went to hand it to her father. He looked at it and said that it was well done. She then return to her seat and return to reading her textbook.

Snape looked up to see Lillian was spending her time well. She was always good with potions since she was a kid. It seem his gift at it was given to her.

By the end of class Lillian saw that only 3 potions her being on of them were done right but her's were made without mistakes.

Neville was the worst of all of them. Not only was it done wrong but it also exploded. Lillian had to duck in order to avoid being hit with the exploded potion. Neville on the other hand ended up getting caught on fire.

"Can anyone tell me why that happen?" asked Snape putting out the fire on Neville.

Lillian placed her hand up and Snape nodded.

"Well at the beginning he added to much water causing the potion to not substitute as well as it would have. Then he kept adding a bit to much of ingredients and stirring much to fast. But the cause of the explosion was when he added the quills," said Lillian.

"How so?" asked Snape who knew so far she was all right in her answer.

"He added his quills before he took his potion off the fire and everyone knows that when porcupine quills are heated they then to explode. Only very advance potions can used heated porcupine quills and they have to be heated two days in advance," said Lillian giving an extended answer.

"10 points to slytherin for knowing the cause and correct use. Potter take him Longbottom up to the hospital wing, also there will be one point taken off of Gryffindor due to Potter not keeping a close eye on his partners work," said Snape sitting back at his desk.

As the class ended Snape looked up to see Lillian checking to make sure her work area was clean up properly since she knew it wouldn't be good if something mixed with others.

"Miss. Snider please stay for a bit," said Snape.

Everyone turn to leave and looked back to Lillian placing her stuff on her desk and taking a seat. Once they were alone Snape walked over.

"I must say you did rather well today," said Snape.

"I have seen mistakes from other years and remember what you told me. I just wanted as you say to give full mark answers, but I think I overdid it a bit," said Lillian.

"A bit."

"Is something wrong thought?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just a feeling sir."

Snape had to admit she certainly knew what she was doing. He looked over and nodded his head.

"I want to tell you Lillian a Slytherin being seen with Gryffindor has never been good," began Snape.

"Yes I know," said Lillian. "But I feel like I can make people see a bit more joy at this house. Conceding we do get a lot of bad images due to it's past."

"As I was saying. I want you to choose your friends wisely young lady."

"I will sir."

"You may go."

Lillian walked out of the dungeon to see Harry and Ron talking. Lillian walked over and they turned to look at her.

"Hey Lil," said Ron.

"Hey," said Lillian.

"We were about to head to see Hagrid care to join us?" asked Harry.

"Sure, why not," said Lillian.

So they exit the school and started heading to Hargid's house.

"Why does he hate me so?" asked Harry.

"Clear up," said Ron. "Snape always taking points off Fred and George."

Lillian thought about saying well they deserved it but knew that it wasn't a very good idea. They soon got to a log cabin and knocked on the door.

"Back Fang back!" yelled Hagrid. "Hang on! Back Fang!"

Soon Hagrid open the door and they all enter into the house. Lillian saw that it was only one room and wasn't really that big. Then again it did feel a bit more like home here then anywhere else she been too.

"Make yourselves at home," said Hagrid.

"This is Ron and Lillian," said Harry.

"Another Weasley eh?" said Hagrid looking at Ron. "I spent half my life chasing your twin brothers away from the forest."

They sat there slipping on tea and Harry explains his classes. He went into great deal with his potions and Snape though. Hagrid like Ron had told Harry not to worry about it.

"But he seemed to really hate me," said Harry.

"Rubblish," stated Hagrid. "Why should he?"

"Cause of his past," said Lillian.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Oh nothing. Just something I heard someone talk about," said Lillian.

Lillian listen as they talk putting in a few sentences here and there. They would look over at her since she really was very quiet. She always was when it came to her.

"You sure are a quiet student," said Hagrid.

"Ya, my father isn't the talking type when it comes to dinner or tea time," said Lillian.

"You mean he's the type that said talking is left for when we are not at the table," said Ron.

"No, he just isn't the talking type," said Lillian.

"Well we best be going. Homework and all," said Harry.

"Take care you guys," said Hagrid. "And it was a pressure meeting you Lillian. You are not like most Slytherin I have meet."

"It was honour meeting you too Hagrid," said Lillian.

As they got back to the castle it was sad for Lillian since they only had one class together but she knew it didn't matter they still would see each other. Just as she got downstairs she saw her dad heading towards her.

"Where were you, Miss. Snider?" asked Snape.

"I went with Harry and Ron sir to meet Hagrid," said Lillian.

"You are here to learn magic," said Snape not really likely Hagrid much.

"I didn't see the harm in it sir, since I was going to start my homework in a couple of hours anyway," said Lillian.

"Fine," said Snape entering his office.

Lillian headed to the dorm and quickly started her work.


	10. Chapter 10 Marking of Homework

Snape sat in his office late at night marking the summer homework her had received from his older students when he heard a knock at his door. Snape got up and walked over to see that it was Dumbledore standing there.

Snape welcome him in and put away his paper work. As he did so a picture fell from his desk. He was about to pick it up when Dumbledore grab it.

Dumbledore looked at the picture of a younger vision of the Snape lifting a little girl into his arms. He then handed the picture to Snape who put it over on the self.

"She is your whole world isn't she?" asked Dumbledore seeing his eyes seems to pulse at the picture.

Snape turn to face him and he knew lying to Dumbledore would never work so he sat down.

"Yes she is," said Snape.

"I figure by the way you seem to change when she is near you," said Dumbledore.

"How so?"  
"You seem like you want to hug her but you can't because you don't want to risk the dangers she could be in. When she is hurt you hurt with her. Serverus you are different around her then anyone else."

Snape said nothing but looked away his little girl that used to want nothing more then to spend time with him was growing up. In time she very well could be a very powerful witch.

He knew she would fall in love and her heart would be the reason why their world would love her. Her eyes always told how she was feeling which was very dangerous but Snape felt like changing that would change Lillian.

"She has became a fine young witch," said Dumbledore.

"Albus, do you really think I did a good job?" asked Snape who at times didn't really know.

"She has grown up with love and happiness. Serverus I know your father was not the best to grow up with but Lillian is going to grow up wonderfully because of your guidance. It is not what I father can buy that makes a father but what a father can give from within!" said Dumbledore leaving.

Snape return to her work and looked at the door thinking 'I hope your right Dumbledore!'

A/N: sorry for the wait but I have been very busy.


	11. Chapter 11 Flying lessons

If it was one thing that made Harry and Lillian such good friends it was that they both hated Draco Malfoy. It was sad for them since the only had one class together and that was a potion and she didn't really talk to people in class. They soon saw that their flying lesson would be with each other.

So on that day Lillian meet up with Ron, Harry and Neville on the way down to class.

"What's that Neville?" asked Harry.

"A remembrall, my grandmother sent it too me," said Neville.

Just then Draco show up and grabbed the remembrall.

"Give it back Malfoy!" yelled Lillian not in the mood to put up with this.

"No I wont you Blood Traitor!" said Malfoy.

Just then Ron was about to hit Draco Madam Hooch walked over.

"What's going on here?" asked Hooch.

"Malfoy's got my remembrall professor," said Neville.

Lillian watched as Malfoy threw the remembrall back to Neville and the contunie down to walk over to where the class took place and Neville turn to Lillian.

"Lillian who is your father?" asked Neville.

"His name is Mr. Snider if that is what you mean," said Lillian thinking fast.

"I mean what his first name," asked Neville.

"Hurry up you four!" yelled Madam Hooch.

"Come on, we best not keep her waiting," said Lillian glad she had call them.

Lillian walked to her broom and waited for instructions.

"Stick out your right hand over the broom and say up!" explain Madam Hooch.

"Up!" yelled Lillian.

Madam Hooch looked to see only Harry, Draco and Lillian manage to get their broom up on the first try, she then moved to help everyone mount and grip their brooms properly.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle- three- two" stated Madam Hooch.

Neville began to rise early and was going higher into the air. Lillian could tell that Neville had no control over this. Before she could rethink it she flew after him. Madam Hooch was yelling something at her but she didn't care, she just flew up to Neville.

"Neville listen to me! You are in control. You're the one with the brain not the broom! Now focus your way down!" said Lillian.

So Neville try but and soon was lowering very slowly but when he was 5 feet in the air he fell off his broom. Lillian flew down and made sure that he was ok when Madam Hooch came over.

"A broken wrist," said Hooch, as she made sure he was ok.

"I'm sorry Madam Hooch. I know I should have stay on the ground but I wanted to help him!" said Lillian.

"Both of you come with me!"


	12. Chapter 12 Snape Office

Lillian walked up to the hospital wing and as soon as they dropped off Neville, Madam Hooch turns to her.

"Come!" said Hooch.

Lillian was nervous but she didn't care. She had only tried to help out her friend. Just then she saw they were outside her father class.

Madam Hooch knocks on the door and she knew this was not going to end well. Madam Hooch took a hold of her by the arm to make sure that Lillian didn't try and run.

"Yes?" asked Snape as he step into the hall.

"There was a little problem today," said Hooch.

Snape saw Lillian and guesture to his office. Madam Hooch walked in, half dragging Lillian witch made her mad because she wasn't going to take off.

"So what happen?" asked Snape sitting at his desk.

"There was a small problem today in my class!" said Madam Hooch.

"What do you mean?"

"With all do respect Madam Hooch, can you please let go your starting to bruise," said Lillian who arm was beginning to hurt.

"Mr. Longbottom lost control of his broom today and your daughter flew up to him," said Madam Hooch knowing who she really was.

"Why?" asked Snape turning to Lillian who was rubbing her arm where Madam Hooch had been holding her?

"Reaction sir. I wanted to help Neville that I didn't really think it all the way though!" said Lillian.

"Although your daughter did fly up when I told her not too, she also helped Mr. Longbottom so that he only ended up with a broken wrist. Lillian might have just saved his life today," said Madam Hooch.

"Thank you! I will speck to her for a few minutes!" said Snape since his class was over now anyway.

"I am awarding your house 20 points as well," said Madam Hooch as she lefted.

Lillian was still rubbing her arm but turn to Professor Snape.

"Sir, can I get a pain removal potion from you?" asked Lillian.

Snape went to his private potions and handed her one as he looked at her arm.

"I must say that I am very surprise with your actions today!" said Snape. "But I am not mad. I just wish you be more wise with your choice of actions Lillian."

Lillian nodded she understood that what she did was not only not like her but also risky. Who knows what could have happen. She closed her eyes and turn her head somewhat.

Snape notice this and walked over. He got down on his knees and placed his hands on Lillian shoulder. Lillian looked at him and wonders why he was at eye level with her.

"Lillian," said Snape. "I know I am not the easiest of people to live with but I know you have the potential to do great things. I just don't want to see someone of your powers sacrifice a wonderful future!"

"You really think I am that good," said Lillian out loud without realising it till it was too late.

"Yes!" said Snape. "Now I recommend you getting along since I have a lot of work to do."

"Yes sir! Thanks for the potion."

Lillian left the office and headed on her way. She had just dodged a bullet there. Her father really thought she had greatest in her. She wonders what that would help her grow up as.

A/N: There you go! The next chapter is coming up very soon.


	13. Chapter 13 Standing up even with fear

Lillian got to the stairs to see Harry, Ron and Neville. She walked over to them and was greeted like crazy. Lillian was happy here at Hogwarts. Here she had three good friends and she got to impress her father by her ability to keep her studies up.

"So how did Snape handle Madam Hooch anger?" asked Harry?

"She wasn't that angry. She ended up giving me 20 house points," said Lillian. "But he told me he would recommend better actions from one from his house!"

"Sounds like Snape to me!" said Ron.

"So what happen after I left?" asked Lillian.

"Oh Draco took my remembrall and Harry got it back," said Neville.

"How's your arm?" asked Lillian.

"It's fine!" said Neville. "Thanks to yours and Madam Pomfrey help."

"There's no need to thanks me!" said Lillian.

"And that's not all Harry has been named Sneaker for our house!" yelled Ron.

"Keep it down Ron!" said Harry.

"That's amazing Harry!" said Lillian lightly hugging him.

"Thanks!" said Harry.

They soon saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle walking over. Lillian rolled her eyes; don't they have anything better to do then bug her?

"Must be nice being a blood traitor," said Malfoy.

Just then Professor Snape enters from the dungeon to see Draco talking to Lillian.

"Not this again!" said Lillian rubbing her head.

"You're a Slytherin and here you all talking to Gryffindors," said Malfoy.

"I have no interest in some stupid house war thing that none understands to begin with!"

"How dare you question my intelligent?"

"I never did!"

"And now you are calling me a liar! My family is one of the most powerful in the wizard world."

"None can confirm that Malfoy," said Lillian. "Then answer me this. If you are so big and powerful how come you always go everywhere with Crabbe and Goyle? Can't you handle one 11 year old witch on your own?"

"How dare you!" yelled Goyle pulling out his wand.

"Mr. Goyle kindly return your wand and join me tonight for detention!" said Snape walking over.

Malfoy looked at Lillian and then he turn and left follow by Goyle and Crabbe. Lillian took her hand off her wand and turn to Professor Snape.

"Thank you sir!" said Lillian.

Ron watched as Snape nodded and headed into the Great hall for dinner. Ron then turned to Lillian who had manage to keep calm when he would've most likely hit Malfoy. Then when she had a wand to her she just glared at them.

"Wow! Weren't you even scared when he had that wand at you?" asked Ron.

"Of course but you should never let someone know that besides I had a funny feeling he wouldn't do anything. I think he was just trying to get the better of me by scaring me!" said Lillian.

"How you figure that out?" asked Harry?

"My father thought me to read someone by looking at them. I looked at his eyes, and I just knew," said Lillian walking away. "Well we best get to dinner."

A/N: Ok the duel is up next so hope you like this chapter.


	14. Chapter 14 Duel and the three headed dog

So Lillian ate a small plate of chicken as she pour over a book on transformation she had brought when she was 8. It had a lot of spells she wonder if she could learn. Maybe she could speck with Professor McGonagull about extra classes to learn a few of them. Soon dinner was over and Lillian walked over to the staff table once everyone had left.

"Aw Miss. Snider is something wrong?" asked Dumbledore looking over.

"No sir!" said Lillian. "I was wondering if I might to able to speck with Professor McGonagull for a minute in private."

"Sure," said McGonagull getting up.

They walked into the trophy room and Lillian wonders how she should ask this.

"Professor, I was looking over this book called beginner spells for transformation," said Lillian handing the book to her with a few pages mark. "As you can see I have mark a few spells that seem of great interest to me."

"This is a very good book Lillian. May I ask where you got it?" asked McGonagull.

"My father brought it for me when I was eight. I used to read it. I was hoping you could teach me a few with the mark pages since transformation spells can go horribly wrong at times and it would be much easier if I learn them under a teacher eye."

"So you would like me to teach you. Couldn't your dad be of more help?"

"With all due respect to my father and you miss, but you are the transformation teacher not my father and I felt it would be much better if I learn it from you rather then someone else."

"So you are willing to take some of your free time to learn these."

"Yes miss!"

"Well how about we try this Saturday at 10:00am and see if it will work out. I think these spells would be very helpful to you and they are normally not on my teaching list."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome and be sure to tell your father about these lessons."

"I will! Well I best get going I have a bit of homework to finish. Thank you again," said Lillian leaving the class.

When Lillian exits into the hall she heard Harry talking to Ron.

"What is a wizard duel?" asked Harry "And what do you mean you're my second Ron?"

"Well a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron as Harry gave him a look. "But people only die in proper duels, you know with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy will be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you know enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?" asked Harry.

"Throw it away and punch him on the nose!" Ron suggested.

Lillian watched Hermonie walk up to them. Lillian wonder what she was doing since she never seem to spend time with anyone outside a few people she spoke too once and a while.

"I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying…" started Hermonie who was shut up by Ron.

"Bet you could," Ron muttered.

"And you mustn't go wondering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really selfish of you," said Hermonie.

"And it really none of your business," said Harry.

"Goodbye," said Ron.

Hermonie walked away and Lillian walked over.

"You know Ron and Harry you might have gone a bit to far there when you talk to Hermonie," said Lillian. "She was right anyone could have heard you! I sure did!"

"Don't tell me your taking her side," said Ron.

"I'm not taking anyone side. If you too want to risk losing points then that is up to you, but I wouldn't do it if I were you," said Lillian.

"Why not?" asked Harry?

"It's Malfoy so who knows what he is really planning. Now I have an essay to write!" said Lillian heading to her common room.

It was late that night when Lillian began working on her work. For some reason she just couldn't seem to focus on anything at all. She knew that the duel was supposed to be at midnight. It was 10 minutes to when Lillian finally got her work done. She found it odd that Malfoy wasn't coming down to leave yet.

She soon realised that Malfoy had no intention of leaving having overheard a girl talking about how Malfoy was fooling Potter. She knew that it was risky but she had to go and warn Harry and Ron.

She exit out of the common room and kept to the shadows as she slowly made her way up to the room. She wonders what in the world she was going to do. She found it odd that she couldn't see any teachers.

She soon got to the trophy room. She was amazed how easy it was to get up here. She got into the room to see nobody there. She was about to leave thinking Harry and Ron change their minds when the door open.

Lillian held her breath out of fear. She wonders what she was going to tell her father. He would be so angry with her. She calm down when she saw it was Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermonie.

"Lil?" question Ron who did not thinks she would be there.

"We have to go now!" said Lillian.

"What? Why?" asked Harry?

"Take my word! Malfoy not coming!" said Lillian.

Just then they saw the door open and they ran to hide over at the other side of the room. Lillian and the others saw that it was Mr. Filch and his cat Mrs. Norries.

They raced out of the room and soon they manage to make a whole lot of noise. Lillian was scared and it showed. Ron looked over and knew that had to do something.

"RUN!" yelled Harry grabbing a hold of Lillian half pulling her along till she came to her senses.

They were so busy running that they weren't paying attention to where they were going.

"Malfoy tricked you, you know that right!" said Hermonie.

"Hermonie please save it for now!" yelled Lillian.

Just then Peeves showed up. When he saw them he began to squeal with delight like some child at Christmas.

"Shut up Peeves, please you'll get us thrown out," said Hermonie.

Lillian knew that Hermonie was wasting her time. Peeves would never listen to a student. Especially to a bunch of first years. Lillian began thinking a way out of here, there was no way she was going to get caught if she had a say in it.

"Wondering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut, naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty!" said Peeves/

"Not if you don't give us away, please, please," said Hermonie trying to reason with him.

"Should tell Filch, I should."

"Get out of the way!" said Ron trying to hit him.

Lillian knew Ron had just made a big mistake. She began working faster then ever to fine a way out of here.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" bellowed Peeves. "Students out of bed down the charms corridor!"

They duck and ran away from Peeves. They continue to run down the hall and slammed into a door. They tried to open it to see that it was locked.

"That is it!" Ron moaned as the boys pushed on the door. "We're done for! This is the end!"

They could hear footsteps coming towards them. Lillian let her fear cloud her mind. She was going to be in so much trouble. No amount of punishment anyone could give was going to compare to what he father was going to do!

"Oh! Move over!" said Hermonie grabbing Harry's wand. "Alohomora!"

They saw that the door was now unlocked. They all piled in and slammed the door. They listen to Filch yelling to Peeves. Neville was trying to get Harry attention so Lillian turn to see what was the matter.

She let the sight before she fill her eyes. Neville was still trying to get Harry's attention. Lillian couldn't move or do anything. Not even lift her wand.

"He thinks this door is locked," whisper Harry. "I think we'll be ok – get off, Neville."

Neville kept tugging at Harry to try and get him to look.

"What?" asked Harry turning?

Harry saw six bright yellow eyes there. He knew this had to be the forbidden corridor Dumbledore was talking about.

Just then they saw a three-headed dog step into the light. The dog was huge it went from the floor to the ceiling.

It was standing very still so still it almost looked like a statue. Lillian was terrified beyond anything she had ever fear before. All six eyes were stareing at them, and she knew the only reason that it hadn't killed them was because it was it was taken by surprise by them. She knew that it was getting over it pretty fast. If she had to choose she would rather take a risk facing Filch and her father then this monster dog.

It began to growl and Harry groped the doorknob. When the door open they all fell backwards out of the room. Harry and Lillian jump up and together then slammed the door closed.

They quickly ran away and soon stopped to catch their breath. Lillian placed her hand on her heart hoping to slow down her heartbeat that was beating so fast it was hard to catch her breath.

"What do you think they're doing keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?" asked Ron. "If any dog needs exercise that one sure does!"

"You don't use your eyes, any of you, do you?" snapped Hermonie.

"Hey watch it!" said Lillian not likely her tone.

"Didn't you see what it was standing on?" asked Hermonie.

"The floor," said Harry. "I wasn't looking at its feet. I was too busy with its heads!"

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something."

Lillian turned away from Hermonie when Hermonie turn to face her.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves! We could have been killed or worse expelled!" said Hermonie.

"Hey Hermonie listen, I took a huge risk coming to warn you guys. I stuck up for you as well so watch where you throw your arguments!" said Lillian who had too much of her tongue!

"I'm going to bed!" said Hermonie taking off with Neville following her.

Lillian looked over at Ron and Harry who was amazed at what Lillian did for them and how much she risked coming after them.

"Thanks for coming to warn us!" said Ron.

"That's what friends do! Now I am heading back to my room I would recommend you guys doing the same!" said Lillian turning to leave.

Lillian slowly made her way back to her dorm. She manages to get there and walked over to a lounge chair by the fire. She looked at the flames. She sure did take a huge risk tonight for Harry and Ron. Then he thought back to what Hermonie had said. It's a wonder how she could do that to people. She soon headed up to her bed.

A/N: Wow a lot of intense momutes there huh. The ext chapter very soon.


	15. Chapter 15 The troll

It was soon was the day of the Halloween feast. Lillian was amazed at the look Malfoy had when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at school. They talked about the trap door and what was under it.

"It is either really valuable or really dangerous!" said Ron.

"Or both," said Harry.

Lillian notice that neither Neville nor Hermonie show much interest with the dog or the trap door. Not that she could blame them. She was still getting over the shock herself. She had told her father about the extra classes with McGonagull and he said he didn't care.

"Lillian?" asked Harry since she had gone rather quiet.

"Just thinking!" said Lillian.

Lillian didn't know what to believe when it came to the dog. Half of her wanted to know like Ron and Harry but the other half knew Dumbledore or her father would have told her if they wanted somebody to know that would have told them. They must have had very good reasons for not telling them.

Soon she was walking with Ron and Harry who had just come from charms meanwhile she had came from transformations. Harry had gotten a nimbus two thousand a little while ago.

Soon they made their way to the feast when Ron began going on about Hermonie and how he couldn't perform the spell but yet she could.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," said Ron. "She a nightmare honestly."

Just then someone knocked into Harry and hurried past him. It was Hermonie. Lillian caught a glimpse of her face and she saw that Hermonie was it tears.

"I think she heard you," said Lillian.

"So?" asked Ron. "She must've notice she's got no friends."

Soon they got to the feast to see tons of sweets and goodies. Lillian didn't know why but something was wrong. She was about to grab a pumpkin cake when Professor Quirrel ran in.

"Troll in the dungeons, thought you ought to know," said Quirrel as he fainted.

The hall became one huge panic. Lillian tried to keep calm as she looked up at her father who was gathering his thought together. Dumbledore soon calmed the room down by yelling silence, Lillian was glad she had manage to keep calm since she notice her dad looked to her and as Dumbledore said that.

"Prefects," said Dumbledore. "Lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately."

Lillian saw that Ron and Harry were heading off towards a bathroom. Lillian found it odd so she follows after them.

"Guys what are you doing!" asked Lillian.

"Warning Hermonie!" said Harry.

"She doesn't know about the troll!" said Ron.

Lillian nodded and they made their way to the bathroom on the way there they began to smell something.

"Can you smell something?" asked Ron.

Soon they saw that the troll was heading to the girls washroom.

"Hermonie!" They yelled all running as fast as they could.

When they got into the bathroom they saw Hermonie was shrinking against the wall looking like she was going to faint.

"Confuse it!" yelled Harry to both Lillian and Ron.

"Oy, pea-brain!" yelled Ron.

"Pea-brain," said Lillian as Ron threw a metal pipe at it.

The troll didn't even see seem to notice the pipe hitting it's shoulder, but it heard the yell and paused again, turning to face Ron and Lillian. This gave Harry a chance to run to Hermonie.

"Come on Run! Run!" yelled Harry to Hermonie trying to get to the door.

But Hermonie couldn't move. Just then they saw Lillian got hit on her right shoulder. Lillian yelled out in pain. Soon Harry knew he had to do something and fast since the cut looked bad.

Soon Ron pulled out his wand as he saw Lillian couldn't even lift her arm due to tghat cut which just so happen to be her wand hand.

"Wingardirm Leviosa!" yelled Ron.

Lillian watch as the club was lifted into the air and fell and hit the troll on the head. The troll fell onto the ground and everyone slowly walked over.

"Is it dead?" asked Hermonie coming over her fear.

"I don't think so," said Harry. "I think it's just been knocked out!"

Just then the teachers raced in and Lillian cover her cut to hide it from them.

Snape walked in and took a look at the troll. Professor McGonagull looked at the students.

"What on earth were you thinking," yelled McGonagull. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitories?"

Snape gave Lillian a look of pure anger and then one to Harry as well. He looked at away when Lillian had a tear roll down her cheek.

"Please, Professor McGonagull – they were looking for me!" said Hermonie her voice tumbling as she spoke.

"Miss. Granger?" asked McGonagull looking over.

"I went looking for the troll because I – I thought I could deal with it on my own – you know, because I've read all about them."

At that Lillian grab a hold of her shoulder, which Snape notice she had been doing the whole time.

"If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Lillian, Harry and Ron saved my life," said Hermonie.

"Well – in that case…" began McGonagull. "Miss. Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own?"

Hermonie hung her head in disappointment, Lillian normally would do something but she was in so much pain she could barely see.

"Miss. Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," said Professor McGonagull. "I'm very disappointed in you. If your not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower! Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

With that Hermonie left and Lillian looked at the blurred image of her father. He was angry and even with her lack of vision she could tell that.

"Well I still say you were lucky, but not many first years could have taken on a full-grown mountain troll. You each get five points for your house. Professor Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go!" said McGonagull.

Ron and Harry waved goodbye to Lillian as she walked out follow by Snape. Soon they were in his office and Lillian knew she was losing too much blood due to the feeling of becoming lightheaded coming on.

"Lillian what were you thinking!" yelled Snape.

Lillian was about to say something but instead felt her knees give out on her. She fell to the ground. She moved her hand away from her shoulder to see a huge blood stain on her robe.

Lillian could barely keep her eyes focus as she soon collapsed. Snape caught her before she could hit the cold ground and saw the stain on her robe. He rolled up her sleeve to see the deepest of the cut.

"Lillian why didn't you say anything?" asked Snape placing her on his bed as he bandaged the cut.

Snape took out a healing potion, along with a blood potion since it looks like she had lost way too much blood. Even with that he pulled up and chair and was worried about her


	16. Chapter 16 A father worries

The next few days were hard on Snape since she was knocked out. Snape told Harry and Ron that she was staying in his spare room due to the lost of blood and it would unwise to move her till she woke up.

The truth was he wanted to be near her if she needed someone. It was the end of his class with Potter and once again Harry, Ron and Hermonie walked up to him.

"Sir we were wondering if Lillian is any better?" asked Hermonie.

"You ask me that every day. If she was well she would be here in class!" said Snape. "Now I have work to tend too."

So they left and Snape enter his office and walked over to Lillian. He saw that she was still resting in her old room.

"Lillian!" said Snape taking a seat beside her.

Snape let a tear roll from his normally emotionless eyes. He was scared of Lillian never waking since nothing seems to be working. He fears that the last thing he said to her was "What were you thinking".

Lillian had just been doing what she always did what she did best. Look out for people who couldn't. Her loyalties were similar to a Gryffindor but he knew that she show signs of all houses.

He was changing the bandages when there was a knock on the door. Snape got up after wrapping up the cut to see it was Dumbledore. Dumbledore step in after Snape step aside for him to do so. He glanced over at Lillian who was looking like a lost soul.

"How is she?" asked Dumbledore beginning to worry along with the other staff.

"No change," said Snape. "I'm beginning to worry about her."

"I'm sure she will pull thought. After all there was nothing that could stop you when you were at school."

"Lillian and me are nothing a like."

"You be surprise. I see more of you each day in her. Don't worry she will be up and feeling better very soon."

"I hope your right."

Dumbledore placed his hand on Snape and took his leave. They day went on and soon it was well into the night. Snape soon fell asleep his head resting against the side of the bed holding her hand.

A/N: Ok Snape is very much OOC here but then again his daughter is basically on the road of death so it makes sense even he would be like that.


	17. Chapter 17 lost voice

Lillian awoke the next day. Her eyes felt so heavy that she could barely lift them. She looked over at her father who was resting his head against the side of the bed. She looked around and saw that she was in her father's office still.

Lillian open her mouth to speck but nothing came out. She lightly her dad since she couldn't speck for some reason.

Snape open his eyes and looked at Lillian who was looking over at him scared.

"Lillian," said Snape taking her into his arms.

Lillian wonder how long she was knocked out but when she tired to speck she couldn't. She lightly pulled away and looked for something she could write one.

"Lillian do you have any idea how you've scared me! Why didn't you say anything," said Snape.

Lillian wanted to answer him but she couldn't speak so she looked away. Snape found this odd and he knew something had to be wrong.

"Lillian is everything ok?" asked Snape.

Lillian shook her head no and looked at him. Snape looked at her as she pointed to her throat and then open her mouth.

"Lillian say something," said Snape hoping he was mistaken.

Lillian opens her mouth and looked like she was trying to say something but nothing came out. Snape saw that she had lost her voice.

"You mean you can't talk," said Snape.

Lillian nodded as a tear fell from her eyes. She had lost her voice her one way of talking to people.

"I'm sure it is just temporary. You will be talking in no time!" said Snape. "You will have to return to classes today if you are feeling up to it. Don't worry your frist class is with me and I will reform your teacher of this."

Lillian nodded and slowly got up. She took her robe and headed to go get change. Snape stop her as she was about to leave and pointed to her spare outfit that he got for her when the dorm was empty.

She soon was dress and she turn to Snape.

"Lillian I am very concern for you. Since you became friends with Potter you have been acting very different and I nearly lost you. It would be best if you ended your friendship with him and the others as well!" said Snape.

Lillian reached into her beg and pulled out a pad of paper and took a quill and began writing. She handed to him and he looked at it seeing "But they are my friends!"

"I don't care about that Lillian. I care about you. They have made you act out way too much!" said Snape handing her back the pad.

Lillian wrote only two words underneath the last one, how come and show it too her father.

"Frist I hear you were seen out of bed by Peeves," said Snape as Lillian nodded knowing better then lying. "And then the troll, which you faced instead of heading to safety like you were told. Take these as your warnings! You are also taking too much time away from your studies which you are going to need."

Lillian thought long and hard and soon came up with what to write. She wrote Father I know you have very good reason but please give me one more chance, but they are the only friends that I got and I still end up getting my work done and hand it in early as well. Please let me keep them as my friends!

Snape rubbed his head he had to admit she did have very good points as well. He signed as he took a seat.

"Fine but if I fine out you break anymore school rules or get hurt because of them. I will have no choice but forbid you from hanging with them. Also be careful about where you lead this friendship since it is only a matter of time till they fine out you are my daughter and they won't take it well," said Snape limping over to a cabinet.

Lillian quickly wrote ok and is you ok, I notice you are limping.

"I got myself cut now head on too your classes," said Snape.

Lillian left the office and walked into the great hall to be greated by Hermonie, Ron and Harry.

"Lillian are you alright?" asked Harry.

Lillian ripped off the piece of paper she had been using with her father and pockets it. She then wrote, I am fine but I have lost my voice!

"You lost your voice! Lillian I am so sorry!" said Ron.

Lillian nodded and lightly hugged Ron telling him it was ok. She then wrote, don't worry about it. I will live and that is what matters.

So she return to her classes and hope she could get her voice back very soon.


	18. Chapter 18 Jinxing of the broom

Lillian hated not being able to speak her own mind. Draco seem to be having a field day with the news that Lillian couldn't speak and took it as a time to get some teasing in. Lillian never minded much about Draco but it seems without her voice she was weaker then ever and Lillian hated feeling weak.

Soon the first match to Quidditch, part of her just wanted to sit there with a book Hermonie had found for her on lost voice. Then again this would be the first time Harry played and she wanted to be there to support him.

Hermonie and Lillian had quickly became very close friends. It was a good thing to have someone who was smart so that way she didn't always have to explain stuff to Ron and Harry.

It also was easier finding info when she was with Hermonie. Their study time was spent much better with both Hermonie and Lillian trying to keep Ron and Harry focus. Since she couldn't speck her time in class was spent reading on ahead. When she had a question she would write it and hold her hand up, handing the small note when they came over.

She was still a well-respected student and manages to maintain her grades. She walked into the great hall and over to the Gryffindor table to see Harry playing with his food.

"Hey Lil," said Ron.

Lillian nodded and handed Harry a piece of paper. Harry took it seeing it said, good luck and I am sure you will do fine.

"Thanks Lil!" said Harry.

"So anything?" asked Hermonie like she did every morning.

Lillian shook her head no and Hermonie got up and lightly hugged her. Lillian soon pulled away and headed to the pitch like the rest of the school. She was glad she didn't have her voice cause it meant she wouldn't have to wonder who to cheer for.

She sat there listening to the comments Jordan made about the game; most of them cause him to be yelled at by Professor McGonagull. Lillian was glad that she was nowhere near Draco for once she could focus on something without his stupid ego in her face.

Soon the match took a turn for the worst when Flint made Harry nearly fall off his broom. Lucky Harry was about to hold on and then it seem Harry lost all control over his broom. Lillian stood up and since she was at the bottom row she lean against the railing.

She began looking around to see what was going on when she saw both her father and Quirrel were moving their lips and they seem to be saying some time of spell since they both weren't blinking.

She didn't know what to do and she was out of ideas. She soon saw her father getting up and what looked like his robe was on fire. The flame was soon gotten rid of but Quirrel had lost eye contract with Harry just as her father did.

Soon the match ended and Harry had won the game for Gryffindor after catching the stitch. Lillian was so happy for him that she raced to go and meet him. When she got there she saw Harry walking out with Ron, Hermonie and Hagrid.

She walked over and hugged Harry showing how happy she was for him since she didn't bring her pad of paper with her. Harry nodded and they began making her way down to Hagrid's.

When they got there they walked in and Hagrid began making some tea.

"It was Snape!" said Ron explaining. "Hermonie and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, mattering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," said Hagrid. "Why would Snape do something like that?"

Lillian wished she could say what she found out but she couldn't. So she sat there as they talked about the match and fluffy. She knew that Hagrid knew more then he was letting on when he mention Nicolas Flamel.

They left shortly after that and Lillian headed to her dorm trying to think of a way to get back her voice.


	19. Chapter 19 Wish comes true

It was soon Christmas holidays and Lillian sat at the Gryffindor table watching Harry and Ron playing a game of chess while trying to work out her problem. She only really had one wish to be able to talk again.

Draco had made a comment earlier saying he felt sorry for those who had to stay for the Holidays which his friends thought was funny till they found out that Lillian was staying as well.

She didn't tell anyone why she would be staying. This was a good time for her and her father to catch up on what was going on. Ron and Harry were also staying so it wasn't like she wouldn't have company during the holidays.

Lillian sat there and soon Hermonie walked over.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" asked Hermonie. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," said Ron. "It is safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists," said Hermonie turning to Lillian who got up. "I hope to hear your voice when I return Lillian."

What happen next was something of a dream just then Lillian open her mouth and very quietly came out "Me too." Hermonie pulled back and looked at Lillian.

"Lillian?" asked Hermonie hoping she wasn't hearing things.

Harry and Ron looked over hearing it too.

"I hope you have a good time Hermonie," said Lillian.

It was weak and very quiet but Lillian was talking again and Hermonie hugged her with pure joy.

"I have to go tell Professor Snape!" said Lillian.

"Why?" asked Ron?

"Head of my house."

Lillian got to his office and slowly knocked on the door. Lillian knew that this would be the best gift she could ever give him. Snape open the door to see it was Lillian who he allowed in.

"Hello Lillian," said Snape.

"Hello Father," came a weak replied causing Snape to look up.

"What?"

"I said hello," said Lillian.

"Lillian your voice!"

"Yep, it's back but it's still very weak."

"That is too be expected after all you did lose it for almost two months."

"Yeah I know. I was wired Hermonie and me where hugging when she said I hope to hear you voice when I get back and my voice just came back."

"I see."

"Well I wanted to come and inform you but I have to get back to Harry and Ron before the worry."

"Alright."

Lillian got up there and saw Hermonie was gone. She loved the way the hall looked at this time of the year. The Christmas feast passed by rather quickly and she soon headed not to her dorm but to her father office.

Lillian sat in the office as she waited for her father. This was going to be interesting. She wonders what Harry and Ron were going to say if she told him who she really was, or Hermonie for that fact.

She soon saw her father enter and he took a seat on the sofa next to her. They sat there talking for hours on what seem like nothing at times. Soon it was getting late into the night and Lillian eyes began to drop.

Snape looked over to see her leaning on him, using him as a pillow. Normally this would make him angry since it wasn't something he was a custom to, but as he looked at Lillian he felt his heart slowly melt.

He placed a blanket on her and put his one arm around her protectively as he began reading as long book. He had his daughter with him and she was finally back to normal. Nothing would ever take away this momate from him as he too soon fell asleep.

A/N: Sorry I just could not write that. It look so cute in my mind. I hope you like it.


	20. Chapter 20 odd gifts and visions

Lillian awoke the next morning to see her leaning against her father chest using it as a pillow. She then looked over and saw that he was asleep as well. Lillian quickly got up and went into her room in her father's office.

She quickly got change and saw a gift lying at the foot of her bed rather then in Snape living room where she just was. She slowly took the card and read it.

_I hope this is of used to you,_

_Your mother._

Lillian stared at the letter, her mother? Her mother had been dead for years ever since she was two. At least that what she had been told by her father. She slowly unwrapped the packaging to see a beautiful cloak.

She felt the softness of it and placed it on her. She then to see that this was an invisibility cloak she had read about when she was 8. She wonder rather or not to show her father but soon thought better of it since she didn't really want to explain the note.

She placed the cloak in her chest, which her father could make it go back and forth from her dorm to his office if he needed. She soon walked back into the living room and lean against Snape once again. It wasn't that she was tired it was the fact that she felt safe with him.

Lillian soon saw her father beginning to stir and he looked over to see Lillian was wide-awake just leaning there. Snape looked at her and she soon sat up.

"Sorry about using you as a pillow," said Lillian who voice was much stronger now but still very weak.

"Don't worry to much about it," said Snape.

The morning was spent opening some gifts. Lillian had ask Professor Sprout if she would help her get some potion supplies for her father and she had manage to get quite a few of them that she knew her father was running low on.

She soon opens her gifts to see new quills, robes and other things to help her though the school year. Soon it was time for breakfast and she walked over to the Gryffindor table and took a seat beside Ron and Harry.

None seem to notice and she really didn't care if they did. She lived hanging with them it made her feel happier then she ever did. Snape sat up with the teacher and notice Lillian sitting with Harry.

Lillian was laughing and he wanted to crack a simle but he soon began eating some eggs when McGonagull turn to him.

"You know she is one special girl," said McGonagull also noticing Lillian sitting with Ron and Harry.

"Yes she is," said Snape eating.

"I was talking about how she manage to do her magic without speaking."

"What?"

"In our classes we notice even thought she didn't speak she was still performing them. Sure it took her longer but she manage to do it."

"That is really odd for most eleven year olds," claimed in Dumbledore.

Snape at times didn't know rather to worry about Lillian magical abilities since she seemed to be able to do things that no one her age would be able to do. Just then as he looked over at her he thought he saw someone else sitting where she was.

Whoever it was they had a tiny dragon sitting on her shoulder. Her blink thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him and saw that there was no dragon just Lillian laughing at appears one of Potter jokes.

A/N: What was it that Snape saw?


	21. Chapter 21 Telling Harry

Lillian was walking away from the great hall when Ron remembers something and raced back into the hall.

"Harry I have to tell you something but I'm not sure how you are going to react!" said Lillian.

"What?" asked Harry?

"If I tell you, you have to promise on our friendship that you won't tell anyone not even Ron or Hermonie."

"Sure!"

"I've been lying too you all year."

"What do you mean?"

"My name isn't Lillian Snider!"

"What is it?"

"Hang on I have a lot to tell you before I tell you that."

"Ok, but wouldn't you like to do this when we have more time since Ron could be back any second."

"I have an idea! We are going to the library so I will get Ron to go get me a book that will take him a long time to fine. It's called Understanding the dragons world. It took me two hours to find it last time."

"Great idea."

Just then Ron return and they headed off to the Library. When they got there Lillian knew that she couldn't keep lying to Harry. He had to know the truth about her and she plan to tell him all she needed was to wait for the right momate to ask Ron to go get her that book.

"Ron?" asked Lillian.

"Yeah?" asked Ron.

"Would you please go and get me this book?" asked Lillian handing him a piece of paper.

"Why a book on dragons?"

"Oh I just love reading about them."

"Alright. Be right back."

As soon as he was gone Harry turn to Lillian.

"Was that a lie?" asked Harry wondering if she really did like dragons.

"About reading about dragons no," said Lillian. "I don't know why but since I got my wand I feel like I have to know everything I can about them."

"So you wanted to tell me something earlier. What is it?"

"As I have told you I am using a different last name at the momate. You see my father well lets just say for not he has a powerful spot at this time and I didn't want people to judge me based on him. I also didn't want people to think I was getting special treatment because of that as well."

"Ok?"

"So I ask my father if he would see about me using a different name at school till I was ready to let the school know who I am. Well as you can guess it was allowed and I have been using it sort of as a mask."

"So what is your real last name?"

"Just don't overreact to this but my full name is Lillian Kareena Snape. Professor Snape is my father!"

"Snape?"

"Yes. I used to come here during the school year since well I couldn't very well be left at home."

"What about your mom?"

"As far as I know she died when I was two. I really don't remember much about it; it was always my father who was in my life. Harry I am telling you this because you are the very first friend I ever made and I don't want our friendship to be a bunch of lies anymore. I am so sorry for lying to you."

Harry took a minute to gather all that she had said and even though he didn't like Snape he did like Lillian and she was telling him this cause their friendship seemed to mean a lot to her.

"It's ok. If I had been in your spot I might have done the same thing, so I forgive you. Besides changing your name doesn't change who you really are anyway, but why aren't you telling Ron or Hermonie."

"Ron hates Snape more then you do and well I am scared about his reaction and Hermonie hasn't well been treated to kindly by him in class and such so I am worried about telling them. It took everything in me to tell you. Deep down I knew you would understand. Please Harry you can't tell them."

"I won't."

Just then Ron came back with the book after getting help finding it and they soon finish up their work.


	22. Chapter 22 What lies within the heart

Lillian and the others soon headed down to dinner, that was when Lillian notice that Harry, Ron, George, Fred and even their older brother Percy were all wearing similar jumpers.

Lillian also notice that Percy wasn't sitting where he was usually sitting as well with the other prefects. Lillian had a funny feeling most of this was Fred and George's doing but she couldn't be sure.

As she sat there at their table once again due to the lack of students and asking Professor Dumbledore if it would be all right she watched Harry's eyes beam up with excitement of seeing all the good food.

Lillian slowly ate her Christmas Turkey dinner and wonder how her new robe would be of some used to her. She glanced up to see her father was talking to the other staff. Lillian could tell he wasn't in that great of a mood so what ever she did she would have to be careful.

Soon supper was done and Lillian made her way to her room in her father's office. She sat there glancing at her reading but soon her mind was floating away. Lillian couldn't stop thinking about Harry.

She didn't know why but she felt complete around him as if something had anyways been missing and now it was filled. She was so busy thinking about Harry she didn't see her father enter and glanced over to her staring off into space.

"Your quite happy about something," said Snape who was in a rather bad mood as his voice seem to have hatred behind it.

"What?" asked Lillian turning and looking at her father?

Lillian soon gathers her thoughts and just said that she was just rather happy. She knew she had to tell her father that she told Harry but how was she going to do that. It wasn't like the two of them were friends or anything.

"Father?" said Lillian in more then a whisper.

Snape glanced over stopping right before starting a new potion and looked at her. He knew that there was something big that she was trying to tell him. Snape looked at Lillian and was shocked how much she changed in such a short time.

"What is it?" asked Snape taking a seat across from her.

"I told Harry," said Lillian figuring the best way was just to say it and not beet around the bush.

"Told him what?"

"The truth, you know about me and who I am!"

"And?"

"He is okay with it!"

"Really?"

"Well sort of, he said it will take a bit of time for the news to sink in but nothing would change."

"So why did you tell him?"

Lillian was afraid he would ask that question and try to think why it was Harry. She wanted to say that Hermonie and Ron would overreacted and that friendship shouldn't be based on lies but she knew that was only half the reason.

She felt her heart seem to pull when ever she thought about Harry and wonder was she forming a little bit of puppy-dog love for him. She pushes that thought away and looked at her father who was sitting there waiting for an answer.

"I guess it cause I can trusted him!" said Lillian.

Snape nodded and got up returning to his work. Lillian expected a lot more and turn and looked at him.

"Are you mad sir?" asked Lillian.

"No, why would I?" asked Snape as he continue to work.

"Because of me telling Harry and all!"

"No. This is your life Lillian. Just be careful some people such as Weasley and Granger and maybe even Potter are going to hold this against you."

"I'll keep that in mind! I think I am going to turn in."

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Father!"

That night Lillian had a funny feeling Harry would be looking around at night so she grabbed her cloak and threw it over her. She walked down to the library when she heard this loud scream.

Lillian then saw the door to the library being open but nobody walked out. Wondering what it or who it was that had open the door but she heard light footsteps and slowly followed them with her wand at ready if she needed it.

She then saw her father standing there and she moved out of the way as Filch came running over.

"You asked me to come directly to you, Professor, if anyone was wondering around at night, and somebody's been in the library – Restricted Section," said Filch.

Lillian felt her blood go cold who could be out of bed and in that second unless it was Harry. It did sound like his way of doing things. Then again look at what she was doing right now.

"The Restricted Section? Well they can't be far, we'll catch them!" said Snape.

The soon left leaving Lillian to follow the light footsteps down the hall. She then watched as a door seemed to be trying to be open up and soon it was open. She quickly raced in as the door and hared the sounds of her father and Filch disappear. She then heard a sign and wonder what was in the room, hoping that it was Harry.

Lillian soon notice the room and saw a huge magnificent mirror about the size of the ceiling standing there. It had a gold frame, standing on two clawed feet. Then she glanced at the top to see _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Lillian looked at the mirror and it's wonders. She then thought she heard the footsteps moving to the mirror and then what sounded like a light clap. Just then she turned to see Harry standing there and looking at the mirror.

He seem shocked at what he saw so she very slowly walked so she was in view of the mirror but all she saw was Harry reflection.

"Mom?" Harry Whisper. "Dad?"

Lillian looked back at the mirror but she didn't see anything. She then saw Harry tore his eyes away and she watched as he seemed at a lost.

"I'll come back!" said Harry as he placed on the cloak and walked out of the room.

Lillian soon left the room, knowing Harry would come back tomorrow as would she.

The next day flew by rather quickly. Lillian didn't say much just mostly nod when Harry or Ron said something. Soon it was late at night when she made her way back to the room with the mirror.

She got there to see what looked like Harry and Ron looking into the mirror. She then took of the cloak.

"Lillian," said Harry.

"I got it for Christmas. I was here yesterday," said Lillian.

"Here you have to see this too!" said Harry lightly pulling her over.

So she looked into the mirror but only saw them there.

"See?" asked Harry.

"What?" asked Lillian?

"All those people!" said Harry.

"I can't see anything," said Ron.

"Me either!" said Lillian.

"Look! Look at them all… there are loads of them…" said Harry.

"There's none there Harry but you!" said Lillian looking at him.

"I can only see you!" said Ron.

"Look in it properly, go on stand where I am!" said Harry moving aside.

Ron went first as Lillian stood there and watch.

"Look at me!" said Ron.

"Can you see all your family standing around you?" asked Harry.

"No – I'm alone – But I'm different – I look order – and I'm head boy!"

"What?"

"I am – wearing the badge Bill used to – and I'm holding the house cup and the Quidditch Cup – I'm Quidditch Captain too!"

Lillian was next and she step in front of the mirror. She waited and there she saw a image of herself being hugged by her father and his whispering, I'm am so proud of you Lillian. Lillian tore her eyes away.

"What do you see?" asked Ron.

"Me and my father getting a lot closer together then ever before!" said Lillian.

"So you think this mirror shows the future?" asked Ron looking at it.

"How can it? All my family are dead – let me have another look-"

So Harry and Ron soon were fighting over what was the mirror and who would look into it but they were making so much noise that Lillian soon broke it up and they took off and headed back to their rooms.

It was the next day and Harry seem to be in a real bad mode. Ron tried to cheer him up but Harry wasn't in the mood.

"Want to play chess, Harry?" asked Ron.

"No," said Harry.

"Why don't we go down and visit Hagrid?"

"No… you go…"

"I know what you're thinking about, Harry that mirror. Don't go back tonight!"

"Why not?"

"I dunno, I've just got a bad feeling about it – and anyways, you've had too many close shaves already. Filch, Snape and Mrs. Norris are wandering around. So what if they can't see you? What if they walk into you? What if you knock something over?"

"You sound like Hermonie."

"I'm serious, Harry, don't go."

Lillian knew that Harry would be going back and she lightly pulled Harry aside and looked at him.

"Harry," said Lillian.

"Yeah!" asked Harry.

"I know no matter what you are told you will go back to the mirror and I will be there with you!"

"Why?"

"It's not anything to do with the mirror. It's you! You're my friend and I want to be there for you. I'll see you tonight!"

"Sure!"

Soon they were both back at the mirror and this time it was in record time. Harry looked into the mirror and Lillian just watched as Harry just looked into it. She was glad to be there for Harry.

Just then they both heard a voice and turn to see who it was.

"So – back again, Harry, Lillian?" said Dumbledore walking over.

Lillian and Harry looked at each other they were in huge trouble now. Not only were the caught by the headmaster but also a really powerful wizard as well. They both had been so deep into thought they hadn't seen or heard him come in.

"I – I didn't see you, sir!" said Harry.

"Strange how short-sighted being invisible can make you. So" said Dumbledore taking a seat next to them. "You two, like hundreds before you, have discovered the delights of the mirror of Erised."

"I didn't know it was called that sir," said Lillian who was unsure of how she felt.

"But I expect you two have realised what it does?" asked Dumbledore.

"It – well – it shows me my family-" said Harry.

"And me hugging my dad!" said Lillian.

"And it showed your friend Ron himself as head boy," said Dumbledore.

"How did you know –?" asked Harry?

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible," said Dumbledore gently. "Now, can you think what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

Both Lillian and Harry shooked their heads and turn to Dumbledore hoping they would tell them.

"Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to used the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is. Does that help?" asked Dumbledore.

"It shows us what we want… whatever we want…" started Harry.

"Yes and no," said Dumbledore quietly. "It shows us nothing more or less then the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. You, Harry who have never known your family, see them standing around you. Lillian, you see a relationship that you watch most kids have with their parents but know it can't be like that for your dad so you wish everyday that you really could be like others around you. Ronald Weasley, who had always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Man wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible! The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, Lillian, I ask you not to go looking for it again, If you ever do run across it, you will now be prepared. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now why don't you put those cloaks back on and get off to bed?"

They got up and Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"Sir – Professor Dumbledore? Can I ask you something?"

"Obviously, you've just done so," Dumbledore said with a smile. "You may ask me one more thing, however."

"What do you see when you look into the mirror?"

"I? I see myself holding a new pair of thick, woollen socks."

They both stared at that answer when Dumbledore looked over knowing they expected more of a answer.

"One can never have enough socks," said Dumbledore. "Another Christmas has come and gone and I didn't get a single pair. People will insist on giving me books."

They both got back to bead and knew that Dumbledore was most likely hiding the truth from them as to what he did see. Lillian knew she could trust Dumbledore and flew to sleep wondering what was to come.

A/N: Wow that was one long chapter. Ok well there you go more to come. The first years is almost done.


	23. Chapter 23 Flamel is found

Lillian was thankful that Dumbledore had managed to convince Harry not to look for the mirror again. Most of the holidays were mostly spent talking and trying to find information on Nicolas Flamel.

"Lil?" asked Ron.

"Yeah?" asked Lillian as she was reading one of the books.

"What about asking your dad?" asked Ron?

"NO!" yelled Harry.

"My dad is very busy Ron and he has extremely good connections to Professor Snape. The last thing we need is it getting back to Professor Snape," said Lillian closing the book.

Lillian was glad that both his and Harry's cloak was now safe deep within their trunks. The only thing was that Harry just couldn't at times forget what he had seen.

"I wish the mirror image was real!" said Harry.

"You see, Dumbledore was right, that mirror could drive you mad," said Ron.

"But I keep seeing them in dreams!"

"I told you not to keep going back didn't I?"

"Yeah I know!"

Hermonie soon came back the day before term started. Lillian regretted telling her about their trips out of bed and she made sure to give them all an earful. She was also mad at the fact that they still knew nothing about Nicolas Flamel.

Lillian sat in her dorm room after a long day of research when Crabbe walked in. She glanced over not seeing Malfoy or Goyle anywhere. Well she slowly continues with her reading there had to be something out there about this guy.

"You sure do spend a lot of time reading," said Crabbe.

"Unlike you I want to know how to handle myself if I need too!" said Lillian glaring at him.

"Why are you not a pureblood?"

"What does blood got to do with anything?"

"The stronger the blood the stronger the witch or wizard."

"Whatever you say Crabbe now I have work to do so if you would kindly leave me I will return to it."

"No, you listen to me!"

"Argh… I'll go work somewhere else then!"

So Lillian got up and walked out of the command room and once she was sure she wasn't being followed she walked over to the potion classroom.

"Lillian?" asked Snape when Lillian walked in.

"Oh sorry sir. Crabbe was being well his usual 'I'm better then you self' so I was hoping to get some work done in here. I will leave and try the library," said Lillian about to leave.

"You may stay if you wish! I was just working on my classes for tomorrow anyway."

"Thank-you sir."

"You can drop the sir stuff Lillian. None is going to hear you call me your father."

"Alright."

So Lillian took a seat and pull out a potion book she had been studying. Snape glanced over to see it was one of the books he had in his office.

"Potions of the dragons!" said Snape.

"Yeah. I borrow it from your office since you had two copies. Sorry I been meaning to tell you it just slipped my mind," said Lillian.

"It's alright Lillian. If you are going to take a book of potions and use it to expand your knowledge then by all means go right ahead."

"Alright, and thank-you."

They sat in complete silence and Lillian began taking light notes. Snape had gotten up and had looked over to see Lillian had some (?) on her pages next to her notes.

"Having trouble?" asked Snape.

"Just a bit sir," said Lillian.

"Here let me help."

"Ok, like I understand the reason behind the potion called Dragon's heart but not how the ingredients work together. You told me that blood of a water beetle and sweat of a goat can't be in the same potion or else they will cause the potion to explode and the nearest people will die a very painful death."

"There are certain times that you can put them together but you have to be extremely careful when doing it."

"Could you show me sometime?"

"Sure, but it will have to be during the summer."

"Okay, but so how would you add them?"

"The first ingredient is the blood of a water beetle right?"

"Yes?"

"Well you add all the ingredients up to that point at dawn. Then you let the potion sit for a total of 42 hours then and only then are you able to add the goat sweat!"

"Cool. Father may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How did you learn all this?"

Snape looked at Lillian and smile, his daughter was one to gather as much info as she could before she came to a point where she would need it and not know what to do.

"I learn when I took my master degree after school," said Snape.

"Was it hard?" asked Lillian.

"In time Lillian I think you might be able to take the test."

"Me?"

"Lillian, I have taught so many kids who come here thinking everything is easy. You come here wanting to know all you can. You are reading a book I didn't even understand yet allow manage before I was out of school. Not many wizard twice your age can gather the information you do and manage to put it as use."

"But I don't understand sir."

Lillian was now standing in front of the desk more confused then ever. Snape glanced at Lillian lightly shaking his head. He soon got to Lillian eye level and looked at her.

"Listen to me Lillian!" said Snape.

"Alright!" said Lillian.

"You are one smart, bright and amazing witch, but be careful who you show this too. You have the talents that will put you over the bars of even the greatest of all wizards out there, but here is the thing; a lot of people will try and use that against you. In order to protect yourself you gather as much information as you can in one day. I don't think there was ever a day here where you don't put your best work into everything you do!" said Snape as he pulled Lillian into a hug. "You are my daughter and I am extremely proud of you never forget that!"

Lillian was amazed by not only what her father was saying but also the fact that they were hugging, but when she heard those last words her heart began to fall to prices. All her life she had wanted to hear that just once and here they were.

"Thank-you!" said Lillian as tears of pure joy ran down her face.

Snape didn't say anything just stood there holding her. He soon pulled away and Lillian looked at him.

"You best be returning to your dorm now!" said Snape.

"Alright!" said Lillian.

So Lillian rested that night and woke up the next morning feeling rather refresh. It felt good to known that her dad was proud of her. It was the day of the second Quidditch match and Harry was really worried.

Lillian was glad she didn't have to choose sides now. She just watches from a distance as Harry practice over by the field. She couldn't understand her feeling around Harry and she was glad her dad didn't know about them yet.

Soon they were back in the library reading over some more books. Hermonie soon said that they most likely weren't going to find what they were looking for in a book.

Then Harry show Lillian the card and saw that Harry had indeed read that name, and so did she. Personally she wasn't much for chocolates but she did own a few of the cards.

That was when Hermonie jumped to her feet and told them all to stay there. Then she came back with a huge book in her hands.

"I never thought to look in here," Hermonie whispered excitedly. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" asked Ron.

Lillian just refocus on her reading and wondering what her lesson with her father was going to be like when Hermonie found what she was looking for.

"I knew it! I knew it!" said Hermonie.

"Are we allow to speak yet?" asked Ron who was told to shut up by Hermonie.

"Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the philosopher stone!"

"The what?" asked Ron and Harry?

Lillian stares at Hermonie knowing what they stone were and what it could do. She saw Hermonie glare at them and she was glad she was not the one getting the glare since they were quite scary at times.

"Oh, honestly, don't you two read?" asked Hermonie. "Look, read there!"

Hermonie pushed the book in front of Ron, Harry and Lillian.

"No thanks I know what it is!" said Lillian.

Ron and Harry looked at her but began to read the part Hermonie was pointing too:

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Philosopher's stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Philosopher's stone over the centuries, but the only stone in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera-lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"See?" asked Hermonie once the boys were done. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Philosopher's stone. I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it. That's why he wanted the stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from dying!" said Harry.

"No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it," Said Ron.

"I wouldn't!" said Lillian.

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

A/N: Well there you go. I am sorry this chapter was so long but I couldn't break it apart since I felt this was a better way for it. More will be up soon. Like I have said this part is almost done and yes there is going to be a seguel.


	24. Chapter 24 Snape and Quirrell talk

The game was over the next day and Harry was the last one to be leaving the change room. As he was leaving he was thinking all about Snape, the stone but also of Lillian. Snape seem like the only person who looked like he was after the stone but then there was Lillian and the fact that she was Snape's daughter.

Harry knew that the only reason why she didn't speak up for her father was the fact that she would give herself away, but he could also tell that she was either getting rather angry at the fact they thought her father was after a stone or the fact that she couldn't do anything to take the thought away from Snape.

Just then Harry saw Snape moving to the castle looking like he didn't want to be seen. Harry jumped onto his broom and follow Snape to the forest. He knew everyone else was busy at the feast but he wonder what Snape was up too.

Harry follows slowly behind Snape trying to follow him but it seem like he just disappear. Then he heard some voices and went to take a closer look. When he got there he saw Quirrell was there as well and he was stuttering worse then ever, causing Harry to strain just to hear what was being said.

"… D-don't know why you wanted t-t-to meet here of all p-places, Severus…" said Quirrell.

"Oh I thought we'd keep this private," said Snape. "Students aren't supposed to know about the Philosopher's stone, after all."

Harry lean forward as Quirrell was mumbling something but was interrupted by Snape.

"Have you found out how to get past that beast of Hagrid's yet?" asked Snape.

"B-b-but Severus, I-" said Quirrell.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell," said Snape taking a step closer to Quirrell.

"I- I don-t know what you-"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

An owl hooted loudly causing Harry to nearly fall out of the tree he was listening from, but he was able to steady himself as he continue to listen to the conversation.

"Your little bit of hocus pocus. I'm waiting," said Snape.

"B-but I d-d-don't-"

"Very well," said Snape. "We'll have another little chat soon, when you've had time to think things over and decided where your loyalties lie."

With that Snape and Quirrell left the forest and Harry soon got back on his broom to head back to the castle. When he got there Hermonie, Ron and Lillian were waiting for him.

"Harry, where have you been?" asked Hermonie.

"Yeah everyone is waiting back in the command room!" said Ron. "We're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchen. I'm sorry you can't come Lillian."

"No big deal, I have some studying to do anyway," said Lillian.

"Never mind that now!" said Harry. "Let's find and empty room, you wait 'til you hear this."

So they went to an empty room and after making sure Peeves wasn't there they shut the door so they couldn't be heard or seen. Lillian wonders what was going on and at the same time she didn't want to know.

"So we were right, it is the Philosopher's stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy – and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus-pocus" – I reckon there are other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Art spells which Snape needs to break through-" said Harry.

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape," said Hermonie in alarm.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," said Ron.

A/N: Harry and Lillian get into a small fight in the next chapter.


	25. Chapter 25 fight between two friends

So Ron and Hermonie left leaving Harry and Lillian there to talk.

"I'm sorry Lillian but your dad does seem like the one who is after the stone!" said Harry.

"Well I am telling you trust me it's not him!" said Lillian facing Harry.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because…"

"Because how?"

"I know him Harry! You don't! He is kind and he cares about me more then anything. Trust me he not someone to go and try and steal some stupid stone."

"But it's not a stupid stone!"

"It's a stone. My dad isn't one to go after eternal life."

"Lillian, I want to believe you but I can't there is too much saying that he is the one behind this!"

"Then I guess you dig a bit deeper cause he isn't the one after the stupid stone, trust me I know if he was!"

With that Lillian left the room lightly crying and headed down to the dungeon. She lightly knocks on her father's door. Snape got up and open it seeing Lillian standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Lillian?" asked Snape.

"Can I come in?" asked Lillian.

"Yes!"

Lillian step in and Snape close the door looking at his daughter as the tears roll down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" asked Snape.

"I got into a fight with Harry over you!" said Lillian.

Snape took a seat on a nearby couch and Lillian sat down next to him.

"Tell me what happen," said Snape.

"Well we were talking and he said that you were being unfair with the points and the game, he also said something about your teaching styles. I got so angry I just told him that you are doing your job and that you are a fantastic teacher. That's when he said that I was looking at you from a daughter to a father viewpoint not student to teacher. I ended up yelling to him that you are harder on my marking then anyone because of our relationship just to prove you are being fair but he wouldn't listen, he just kept going on about how you hate him and how you use that as a reason to give him bad grades. That when I began walking away saying well maybe if you pay more attention to what you are doing and work harder it might be easier," said Lillian making up a fake story but keeping it realistic.

"Lillian, deep down you knew this was going to happen."

"Yeah I know but it still hurts. Can I spend the night in here, I don't think I can handle Draco tonight!"

"Lillian you are always welcome in this office anytime you want, you don't have to ask!"

Lillian nodded and went to her room glad to be with someone who truly understood her. She didn't care what anyone said he dad wasn't behind this.

A/N: Don't worry the fight doesn't last too long.


	26. Chapter 26 Studing begins

They were glad to see that Quirrell was braver then the thoughts. As the weeks went by Harry tried everything to get Lillian to understand but she just told him to drop it or else he might lose her as a friend and that she didn't care anymore for she knew the truth.

Hermonie and Lillian had moved on and began looking over their notes together and preparing for the exams. Harry and Ron wouldn't have minded this but they kept nagging them to do the same.

"Hermonie, the exams are ages away!" said Harry.

"Ten weeks!" said Hermonie. "That's not ages, that's like seconds to Nicolas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old!" said Ron. "Anyway, what are you revising for, you already know it all."

"What am I revising for? Are you mad? You realise we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago like Lillian, I don't know what got into me…"

"Hermonie relax, I'll help you study!" said Lillian.

"Thanks!" said Hermonie giving Lillian a light hug.

"That's what friends are for, besides if I fail these my dad will so kill me!"

Harry looked at Lillian when she said that and she just turn away. She was shocked Harry thought she wasn't joking around. Boy, just because he had a dark appearance didn't mean that he would do something like that.

They headed to class and Ron and Harry were sad to see that the teachers were thinking along the same lines as Hermonie. They piled so much homework on them that the Easter Holidays weren't nearly as much fun for Harry and Ron as the Christmas ones.

They were glad when Lillian and Hermonie were off studying somewhere alone, but even then they had to get the work done or they knew they be in trouble. So while Ron and Harry work on a potion essay which the girls had finish a while ago the girls were outside by the lake just taking a short break from their studying session they had been doing.

"Are you sure this break is a good idea?" asked Hermonie.

"Trust me even you need a break or you will blank out. Besides you are really smart Hermonie, studying with you has been a great help," said Lillian.

"Same with you. Your potion abilities are amazing."

"Thanks, I just had a lot of practices with them!"

"What do you mean?"

"My dad loves potion so growing up I read his old school books!"

"Oh I see!"

"I wish the boys were more focus."

"That makes two of us, but I have to focus on my work and not theirs. I still can't believe how much work they have to do and well look how much of holidays are left."

"I know what you mean!"

"So what do you think we should work on next?"

"Let's go find the boys."

"Alright!"

So they got the boys and headed to the library. While they were looking for books to help them studying they heard Ron say "Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?"

They all turn as Hagrid walked into view, holding something behind his back.

"Just looking," said Hagrid. "What're you lot up to? Your not still looking for Nicolas Flamel, are you?

"Oh, we found out who he is ages ago," said Ron. "And we know what the dog's guarding, it's a Philosopher's st-"

"SHHH!" said Hagrid, as he made sure none was listening. "Don't go shouting about it; what's the matter with you?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact," said Harry. "About what's guarding the stone apart from fluffy-"

"SHHHH!" said Hagrid once again looking at them all. "Listen – come and see me later, I'm not promising I'll tell you anything. Mind, but don't go rabbiting about it here, students aren't supposed to know. They'll think I've told you!"

"See you later then," said Harry.

So Hagrid left and everyone turn to Hermonie all but Lillian who was looking at the row in the library Hagrid had just been in.

"What was he hiding behind his back?" asked Hermonie.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the stone?" asked Harry.

"I'm going to go see what section he was in," started Ron.

"Don't bother!" said Lillian turning to face them.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron looking at her.

"It's the section with a lot of books on dragons!" said Lillian. "I've been done it a few times!"

"I am still going to check," said Ron leaving.

He soon came back in a minute and walked over to them.

"Dragons!" said Ron. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about Dragon's! Look at these: Dragon species of Great Britain and Ireland, From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon keeper's guide."

"I've read them!" said Lillian returning to her work.

"Hagrid always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," said Harry not noticing Lillian wasn't standing there anymore.

"But it's against the law," said Ron. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop muggles noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden – anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's get off wild ones in Romaina."

"I guess you never heard of the Queen of all Dragons," said Lillian as she sat away from them reading.

"Who?" asked Ron?

"The Queen of All Dragons, Ron!" said Lillian looking at her notes.

"Who is she?" asked Harry.

"None knows for sure anymore. That information was lost years ago but the books say that she could control any dragon in the world," said Lillian. "There are notes from people who said they once saw her years and years ago but some say she is just some stupid story."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain," said Harry.

"Of course there are," said Ron. "Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our lot have to keep putting spells on muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" asked Hermonie.

"Hello he isn't the only one who researches dragons you know," said Lillian.

"Yes but the way he is acting is different from how you do," said Hermonie.

Lillian just nodded not really caring what was going on anymore. She had exams and not to mention if her father ever found out what they were up too they would surely end up getting killed.

Lillian tried to focus on her work but she knew she couldn't. She knew they didn't mean anything when they thought that both her father and Hagrid might be up to something but it still drive her insane.

"I'll meet you at Hagrid's I need to get something," said Lillian as she took off.

"What is with her?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry.

A/N: Norbert is in the next chapter.


	27. Chapter 27 Norbert

Lillian was the first one to get to Hagrid's who let her in. He looked at her to see that she was very distracted.

"Something wrong Lillian?" asked Hagrid.

"Hagrid do you know who I really am?" asked Lillian not knowing if he did or not.

"You mean about you being Snape's kid, then yes."

"So you understand why I been keeping it a secret?"

"Yeah, I understand. Sometimes you don't want people knowing about the real you out of fear."

"Harry, Ron and Hermonie thinks my dad is after the stone!"

"That's rubbish!"

"I know but I can't defend him to much cause only Harry knows about my true identity and I know Ron and maybe Hermonie will over react if they ever found out."

"I understand Lil."

"Thanks. It just so hard to listen to them when they go on likes this. Like sure my dad wears a lot of black and he isn't the nicest around but if they knew him like I do then they would know that he isn't the one after the stupid stone and I can't even understand why they are so worried. Sure I wanted to know what was going on so now we know. The stone is safe like come on how in the world is someone going to get past a dog like Fluffy!"

"I agree with you on that part."

Soon they heard a knock and Hagrid went to go get it after asking who it was. Once they were in Harry, Ron and Hermonie turn to see Lillian already sitting there drinking some tea.

"So you wanted to ask me something?" asked Hagrid.

"Yes," said Harry. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's stone apart from Fluffy."

"Oh course I can't!" said Hagrid. "Number one, I don't know myself. Number two, you know too much already, so I wouldn't tell you if I could. That stone is here for a good reason. It was almost stolen out of Gringotts – I suppose you have worked that out and all? Beats me how you even know about Fluffy."

"Oh come on Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on around her," said Hermonie is a warm, flattering voice. "We wonderer who had done the guarding really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

"Well, I don't suppose it could hurt to tell you that… let's see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some of the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick- Professor McGonagull," said Harry as he counted on his fingers. "Professor Quirrell and Dumbledore himself did something of course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone."

Then Hagrid looked at Lillian as she looked at him.

"Oh yeah, Professor Snape," said Hagrid winking at Lillian who mouth a 'thank you' to him.

"Snape?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, you not still on about him are you. Look, Snape helped protect the stone, he's not about to steal it."

Lillian knew what the others were thinking but soon took off her cape noticing how hot it was in the cabin as she lightly pet Fang who had walked over to her.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you Hagrid?" asked Harry. "And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?"

"Not a soul knows expect me and Dumbledore," said Hagrid.

"Well that is something," said Harry to the others causing Lillian to roll her eyes at that. "Hagrid can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't, Harry, sorry," said Hagrid as he glanced at the fire.

"Hagrid, What's that?" asked Harry.

"Ah," began Hagrid. "That's er…"

"Where did you get it Hagrid?" asked Ron. "It must have cost you a fortune."

"Won it," said Hagrid. "Last night, I was down in the village having a few drinks and got into a game of cards with a stranger. Thinks he was quite glad to be rid of it, to be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" asked Hermonie.

"Well, I've been doing some reading," said Hagrid, as he got a book from the library from under his pillow. "Got this out of the library – Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit – it's a bit out of date of course but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, cause their mothers breathe on them, see, and when it hatches, feed it on a bucket of brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. And see here how to recognise different eggs. What I got there a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

Lillian watched in amazement when Hagrid egg hatch and Norbert was given his name. Lillian slowly reached out her hand and lightly pets the dragon.

"He seems to like you," said Hagrid.

"He's amazing Hagrid but I have to get back to the castle. I have a meeting with Professor Snape," said Lillian leaving with a glare at Harry.

Lillian raced up to the castle and into the dungeon. She stop outside her father's office and knocked.

"Come in," came a sneer.

"Hello sir," said Lillian walking in and closing the door.

"Lillian, is something wrong we weren't suppose to meet today," said Snape with deep concern.

"If you are busy sir I can come by later."

"No it's alright but is everything alright?"

"Sort of. I'm not hurt or anything but I think I just need to be away from everyone for a while."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I know this is a long shot but would it be alright if I went home for a few days."

"During the school year?"

"Well there are two reason sir."

"They better be good ones since you know how I feel about you missing classes."

"Well the first one is that everyone is starting to think that my father beats me."

"What?"

"I over heard Draco and a few other people talking about it in the halls. Really the way people talk they think I didn't have ears."

"So you think going home will solve this?"

"I honestly don't know what to think anymore. It's just I love you and I can't bare to hear those comments anymore."

"Lillian, going home won't do anything. So what is the other reason?"

"I need to be somewhere where I know who I am."

"What do you mean?"

"Even you have noticed the near slips in potions and my other classes. Sure I may be able to do everything that you ask but I am scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Turning out like Harry."

"What?"

"It seems the more I stay here the more I lose who I truly am and I'm starting to become as bad at my potion work as a Potter!"

"Trust me that would take a while to do. James couldn't brew water without it exploding and his son isn't much better."

"Father… I understand your side to this better then anyone but I'm not for very long just a couple of days to get my head together and I promise you when I return I will have all of the homework assign to me finish. I will also have my head more in check for exams and stuff."

"I don't like this but you make a very good point so how are we going to do this?"

"Well I know how to look after myself and not to mention the house elves do help. I'll write to you every night before heading to bed to tell you if there are any problems. All we need is two notes."

"Why two?"

"Well one from you sign as Mr. Snider to come to me during mail time and another sign by you to show to my teacher saying you gave me permission to do so."

"Alright I will get started on those."

"Can I stay in here tonight? The girls in my dorm room are planning so stay up all night things talking about guys and I could really use the quiet to study anyway."

"You don't have to ask Lillian. I told you that."

So Lillian spent the night studying soon fell asleep on the couch. Snape lightly chuckle at Lillian and how she used to this before.

A/N: Next chapter Lillian goes home.


	28. Chapter 28 Going home

Lillian waited for the mornings post she had the real letter to show to her teacher in her bag and now she just waited. She soon saw Blacktip and took the letter while lightly petting him.

She open it to read what her father had wrote so she could show her friends and stuff:

_Lillian,_

_I am sorry to have to pull you out of school right now so close to exams but it seems that your great-aunt has fallen in and she wishes to see you. I know that you two have always been fairly close and I am sorry about keeping my distance with you all this time but with her being so sick I just didn't have time to write or have you over. It's just with your aunt so sick I haven't had a chance to have the house ready for you and well I knew you be fine at Hogwarts. I will see you soon._

_Love your father._

Yes this would do nicely and she placed it her in bag right beside her other note. Lucky she knew which one was which by only a glance.

She then saw Harry, Ron and Hermonie walked over and the four of them headed out of the hall.

"So who's the letter from?" asked Ron.

"My father," said Lillian.

"What does he want?" asked Harry?

"He wants me to come home for a few days. My great-aunt is sick," said Lillian giving Harry the look saying I'll explain later.

"Oh I see," said Hermonie. "Is that why you never went home from the holidays?"

"Yes, take a look," said Lillian giving them her fake note.

They all read it and Harry wondered what in the world was going on. He knew Lillian had some explaining to do but he didn't know how to be able so they could talk without being overheard.

Soon they were sitting in potions and Professor Snape walked in.

"Today we will be making a potion that allow the drinker to turn into an animal of their choosing for a matter of minute depending on the strange of the potion. There are instruction on the bored and you will find what you need in the usual spot," said Snape.

"Ummm… sir," said Lillian with her hand raised.

"Yes, Miss. Snider?"

"I have a note from my father he wishes for me to return home for a few days and I was wondering on what I would be missing sir."

Snape looked at the note and walked back to his desk after handing the note back to his desk writing things down. He then walked over and handed her the work.

"I expect all of this done when you return," said Snape.

"Yes sir," said Lillian.

So soon Lillian classes were done and she had gotten all the homework she would need from her teacher and was just heading down to grab her stuff when Harry show up.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"I told you I'm going home," said Lillian. "I need a break in order to pull myself together or I'm sure to fail. I'm nowhere near focus and well my dad and me talk it over and he agree I needed bit of a break."

"So you will be at your house alone!"

"I can look after myself Harry for three days. Besides our house is protected nobody can get in without mine or my dad's permission."

"But what about the stone?"  
"What about it?"

"What if your dad tries to steal it while you are gone?"

"He won't!"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because he's not after it!"

"Lillian!"

"Harry, I am tried to put up with this but back off. I know my own father, if he wanted the stone as badly as you think it would be gone by now!"

With that Lillian walked away and stopped in front of Professor Snape and grabbed her stuff including Blacktip from in front of him as well.

"Now remember I am trusting you with this Lillian," said Snape not caring Harry was there.

"Don't worry I promise to be safe and thanks," said Lillian.

"I guess you could use the break anyway. Professor Dumbledore is waiting for you by the gates to take you to the house and he will pick you up three days from now."

"Alright, see yeah in three days."

So Lillian meets Professor Dumbledore who took her to her house and she thanks him before heading in. She glances at the rooms and ran up to her room. It was just the way she had left it in. Her blue walls seem to wash over her. This was her true home the place where she didn't have to pretend who she was to anyone.

She wondered when she would be able to do that at Hogwarts. She hated how she had to hide whom she was just to make friends, and not have to be teased or made fun of because of who her father was.

She lied down on her bed and looked at Blacktip who looked happy as well.

"We are home boy, oh yeah the letter!" said Lillian jumping up.

Lillian walked over and began writing her note.

_Dad,_

_I made it here safely and I am right now sitting up in my room about to get some sleep before I plan out my three-day break. Don't worry I will write like I said every night and if I will have everything done in time. I was thinking of beginning charms tomorrow. Take care Lillian._

"Here boy will you take this to dad?" asked Lillian.

Blacktip took the letter and took off into the night. Lillian then went to get some sleep, the next few days were going to be so much fun.

A/N: By the way Lillian is trying to get away from Harry right now if you haven't been able to figure it out.


	29. Chapter 29 Finding the lost book

It was the next morning and Lillian was sitting in the dinning room eating her breakfast. She was also reading over her charms work and beginning her essay on the affects of charms in battle.

She was so glad to be home and her abilities to write and everything seem to come back to her. She would spend the days thinking about her work during the year and reflecting on her relationship with her friends.

"I don't know what is wrong with me!" yelled Lillian. "I'm mad at Harry but I can't think of losing him as a friend. Why does life have to be so confusing."

Lillian was so busy looking around the house one day that she came across an old book of her dad's. More like fell on her while she was dusting off her potion lab.

"Ouch!" said Lillian. "What is this?"

Lillian picked up the book and saw that it was really old and look like it hadn't been open in years. She pulled open the book to see it was a bunch of letters to some person by the name of Lilly to her father.

She began reading some of the letters and wonder what was going on.

My dearest Lilly, I know that this is going to sound very crazy but I need you to meet me at the lake tonight after curfew. I know that this is going to sound odd since I am always saying that I hate it how no one follows the rules but I have something to tell you.

Lillian read over the notes one by one but soon came to the second last letter.

Lilly I love you more then life itself! I do not understand why you would betray me and date Potter. I know I will never be able to have the feeling return but I will always be in love with you for as long as I live, please write to me and explain why you did it.

Lillian turns the page and wonders what this girl Lilly replay was.

Severus, how can you write me asking me to explain my love for James. I can't love you anymore for James is my only love now. Besides I have notice a change in you more and more as our years together came to an end.

Your dark now Severus and I don't think anyone would ever be able to break you free of this darkness. Do not write to me again for it angers James and I am soon going to be his wife and I am always going to be with him.

Lillian closes the book and had tears in her eyes. She knew about her father past including how he became a Death Eater as well.

Flashback

It was when Lillian was five and she had woken up from a nightmare about her father being attack and she walked into her father room. He wasn't wearing his dark robes and she saw the Death Eater's mark for the very first time ever.

Lillian walked over thinking it was a burn from a potion and lightly touch it. Just then her father shot up from his sleep anger in his eyes. It was also the very first time Lillian had ever been extremely scared of her father before.

Snape soon regain his senses and looked to see his five-year-old daughter now lightly crying and leaning against the wall. He walked over to her and got down to her level.

"Lillian?" asked Snape.

"I'm so sorry," said Lillian.

"No I'm the one who's sorry. What were you doing in here anyway?"

"Had a… nightmare. Daddy where did you get the burn?"

"It's not a burn here come on and I'll tell you the story."

So Snape picked up Lillian and they sat on the bed.

"I used to belong to a group known as Death Eaters. This mark was given to us by our master and it burns when he is summoning us to him," said Snape.

"Was he calling you when I touch it?" asked Lillian.

"No he was destroyed a long time ago dear."

"But why would you join someone like that?"

"I lost someone very dear to me. She was the only person who I ever truly love. I told you about how your mother and I came to be and that the only reason we ever married was because of the Dark Lord's orders, but that doesn't mean I love you any less than I would if you been given to me if we were in love. I made a mistake one I'm not to happy about but there is was nothing I could do about it."

"So what happen?"

"I'll tell you when your order Lillian. All you need to know is that I'm not the one who became a Death Eater, I've change so much and it's because of you. Come we both should be getting some sleep."

End of Flashback

Lillian soon began thinking about how she had seen her father once flipping though an old book and when she got closer she had actually seen tears in his eyes. It was one of the only times she ever saw her father like that well outside the times where he would worry about her.

That when she looked at the name again and now understood why her father might hate Harry so much.

"Harry's parents are named James and Lilly. Could it be that Harry's mom the one who broke his heart?" asked Lillian.

Lillian soon headed up from the potion lab the book in her hands. She was going to have to take a closer look at these letters later. Why would Lilly suddenly fall out of love with her dad and go with someone else?

Lillian placed the book in her bag and began working on her transformation essays and once she was done she wrote a letter to her dad. Now she only had two days left to finish so much more work.

A/N: More to come by the way I am taking a break from Lillian break to show you what is going on with Harry and the other back at Hogwarts.


	30. Chapter 30 Midnight walk

Meanwhile when Lillian was having her first day off Harry and the others were really getting worried about their friend.

"I hope she is all right and everything," said Hermonie for like the fourth time since they had enter the great hall.

"Hermonie I'm sure she is fine," said Ron.

"But she hasn't been acting like her old self," said Hermonie.

"We have more important things to worry about such as the stone and what we are going to do about Norbert," said Harry still mad over what Lillian had said to him.

"Are you alright Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yeah I'm fine," said Harry. "So what are we going to do what Norbert? Like it's only a matter of time till Draco does something."

"Did you find it odd how it just warm up to Lillian?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I'd thought that it wouldn't want anyone touching it," said Hermonie.

"Come we best go visit Hagrid," said Harry.

So they walked down to Hagrid's to see Norbert had grown times the length in less then one week. They soon knew that there was no way that Hagrid could keep him. They enter into the hut hoping to reason with Hagrid on giving up Norbert.

"Just let him go," Harry urged. "Set him free."

"I can't," said Hagrid. "He's too little. He'd die."

Soon Hagrid had turn to Ron after playing with the tiny dragon.

"I – I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't just dump him, I can't," said Hagrid.

Harry then turn to Ron and began to form an idea in his head.

"Charlie," he said.

"You're losing it too," said Ron. "I'm Ron remember?"

"No- Charlie – your brother, Charlie. In Romania, studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and put him back in the wild!" said Harry.

"Brilliant!" said Ron. "How about it Hagrid?"

The finally got Hagrid to agree to it and they sent a letter to Charlie and soon got back their answer.

_Dear Ron,_

_How are you? Thanks for the letter – I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him her. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at the midnight. The can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark._

_Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Charlie._

Soon it was that time to get Norbert up to the tower but with Ron hand being in such a bad shape he had to go and get it check out. Harry felt bad for Ron since it was Norbert who had bite him and who knows how strong their bites were and if Norbert was poisons or not. So it was up to him and Hermonie to get Norbert to the tower.

When the night came Harry and Hermonie felt really bad for Hagrid and how he went on about how he would miss Norbert. Hermonie and Harry threw the invisibility cloak on them and the crate that held Norbert and took off towards the tower hoping that Peeves wasn't anywhere near the way to the tower tonight.

They manage to get the crate inside the castle, but they really had no idea how they were able to do that. Harry's mind wasn't on anything but what Lillian. She was so pretty but yet she at the same time she was so dumb that she couldn't see things clear. It had to be Snape it just had to be.

After almost tipping they ran into two dark outlines of two people grappling with each other. They saw that it was Malfoy and McGonagull.

"Detention!" She shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night. How dare you - "

"You don't understand, Professor, Harry Potter's coming – he's got a dragon!" yelled Draco.

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on – I shall see Professor Snape about you Malfoy."

After they were sure it was safe they made their way up the tower and on the way dropped the clock.

"Malfoy got a detention! I could sing," said Hermonie.

"Don't," Harry advised her.

Soon after waiting for a bit four broomsticks came swooping down out of the darkness. Chalie's friends were differently a cheery group. Once Norbert was gone they made their way down the tower only to see Filch slow up.

"Well, well, well…" began Filch looking like he had just found gold. "We are in trouble."

Harry and Hermonie looked at each other realizing that they had left the clock on top of the tower.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait but I have been very busy. I just got a review on the amount of spelling errors in this story. I would like to say I am sorry about that but the thing is I am taking a lot of this from the book. This means that the spelling is a mixture of Canada and England. I will try and keep look more closely at the story now. Hope to hear more reviews.


	31. Chapter 31 Biggest fight of all

A/N: Well Lillian is back in this chapter so here goes everything.

Lillian walked into the school and was greeted by Ron, Hermonie and Harry. Lillian hugged all of them but saw Hermonie and Harry seem really worried about something.

"What is with you two?" asked Lillian.

"Look at the hour glasses," said Ron pointing to it.

"Huh?" asked Lillian walking over.

When Lillian got over she was shocked to see the difference in Gryffindor's points.

"What happen?" asked Lillian.

"Harry, Hermonie and Neville were out of bed and McGonagull caught them!" explain Ron.

"How I thought you would be wearing the invisibility clock?" asked Lillian turning to face Harry.

"We forget it on our way down from the tower. It's still there I hope!" explain Harry.

"Why don't you go get it?"

"Because if I'm so much as near there who knows how McGonagull will react."

"I could go and get…"

"Miss. Snider!" said Snape walking over.

"Yes sir?" asked Lillian facing him.

"I trust your aunt is alright now?"

"She is feeling much better sir."

"You miss quite a bit of work Miss. Snider."

"Don't worry sir. I'll get the notes from Hermonie and I will catch up in no time. I was wondering something though."

"What is that?"

"Would it be alright if I came to see you later today?"

"What ever for?"

"I was looking over my potion notes and there is something I don't understand."

"How's after supper?"

"Sounds great sir."

With that Snape walked away and Lillian turn back to the others. Lillian notice though that Ron look like he had seen a ghost.

"What is with you Ron?" asked Lillian.

"The way you seem so calm around him when he sneaks up on you," said Ron.

"You get used to it."

"Huh?"

"I mean… umm my dad likes to sneak up on me when I was younger."

"Oh I see. For a momate I thought you knew him for years."

"I have."

"What?"

"He's friends with my dad."

"Lillian do you know everyone here?"

"Why?"

"Cause none of the teacher ever surprise you."

"I'm not that easy to surprises."

So they walked into the great hall and Lillian saw Neville, Hermonie, Harry and Draco getting mail. She knew by the look in their eyes it wasn't anything good. Lillian was glad to be back and this time it felt like Lillian Snape was actually here and not someone else.

The day passed by so slowly that Lillian wonder if Harry would ever get his clock back due to the fact he didn't want her anywhere near there. Soon it was after supper and Lillian was about to head down to see her dad when Harry stopped her.

"Why do you look like something is wrong?" asked Harry.

What Harry didn't know was that Snape was standing near by listening.

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Lillian.

"I know something is wrong. You never have any problems in potions," began Harry while checking to make sure that none else was there. "Your father is Professor Snape."

"What's your point?"

"He is bound to have teach you all this already!"

"No he didn't. Most of what I know I've learns by watching him. Besides why does it matter or not?"

"Lillian you know what I believe why you left?"

"Why?"

"Because your scared of your own father. I see the way you study and the way that you work so hard. Lillian I know what it is like to be abuse. I told you about what I live with."

"I'm not abused!"

"Yes you are Lillian…"

"Harry look at me when I say this! My father loves me more then anything in this world. So what I have to work a bit harder then normal or I have to study till I can't anymore. You want to know why cause my father knows he won't always be there to help me. He wants me to be ready so if the time ever comes where I need to do something I can do it and not have to wait for someone else. I may not get all the latest in toys, or blooms but I am loved. He buys me what I need and anything else he wants me to understand just because I have money doesn't mean that I should spend it like there is no tomorrow. Is that what you want for me to be like Malfoy?"

"No…. I…."

"Just leave me alone Harry. Just because you and my father don't get along doesn't make him evil or a thief. He's my father and if you can't just understand that then I don't think we can be friends anymore."

With that Lillian walked away, tears following from her eyes. Snape quickly walked passed Harry but stopped to face him.

"Nice going Potter!" was all that Snape said before leaving.

A/N: Is their friendship over well you'll have to wait and see.


	32. Chapter 32 A father love

Lillian couldn't believe this anymore. Why was Harry always like that? She ran to her father's office and threw open the door, not bothering to knock. She didn't know what to do anymore. She did however see her father wasn't in the room. Her eyes still filled with deep tears that she tried and tried to fight from falling.

"I shouldn't have told him," said Lillian as she took a seat at a chair.

Snape walked in to see Lillian sitting in front of his desk and it appear she was fighting the tears that he could see deep in her eyes. He slowly walked over and lightly placed his hand on her shoulder.

Lillian got up to see that it was only her father and she lightly turned away not wanting her father to see her crying like this. No, she refused to allow him to see this weakness.

"I'm proud of you Lillian," said Snape.

"What do you mean?" asked Lillian in a very shaking voice.

"You handle that quite well. Lillian come and take a seat there is something I have to tell you."

"Alright."

So they took a seat and Snape summon some tea for the both of them.

"Lillian there is something that you have to know… the reason I don't spoil you rotten is…" said Snape.

"You want to understand that just because I have money doesn't mean I should get everything I want," said Lillian.

"No."

"Huh?"

"True I don't want you thinking that but it isn't the reason. The truth is Lillian I'm not really sure what it takes to be a father. I never told you about my past when I was a kid cause I didn't want to you to feel pain for me."

"I don't understand father."

"My father used to beat me and he made my life filled with so much sorrow that it slowly began taking over me. When you were born I was so scared cause how could I be a father when I don't even know what a father was."

"But you never even raised your hand to me."

"And I never will. Lillian I love you more then anything and if it was up to me I would go out there and buy you everything I could but I stop myself from doing so. Not because I don't want to spoil because of a promise I made to an old friend."

"Who?"

"Her name is Lilly."

"You mean Harry's mom?"

"How you know that?"

"I found this at the house when I was down in your potion lab."

Lillian handed him the book after taking it out of her bag. Snape took it in his hands and couldn't believe it. He had forgotten about these. He glanced at Lilly's writing and his memories flooded back to him.

"You loved her and let she broke your heart. Is that why you hate Harry?" asked Lillian.

"No, but I'll tell you that one later one," said Snape placing the book on the table.

"So what promise did you make then?"

"I promised her that if I ever had a child I would make sure not to spoil it to much. The only thing was when I made that promise I thought that we would have been together, but despite that I can't seem to go back on the promise."

"Father, look at me," said Lillian. "So you don't go out and buy me everything I could ever dream of. So what I don't have tons of toys like other people and I don't have access to the money like Malfoy and others but I do have other things that you can't put a price on. I have everything I need. I have a home, tons of clothes, piles and piles of books, food, and I also have a father that I know loves me more than anything else in the world. I don't need you to spoil me with gifts because I already have the best gift you can ever give me and that you your love."

Lillian hugged Snape in a almost bone-crushing hug. Snape was shocked by the replay he got but held Lillian against his arms. The tears that Lillian had been fighting now fell from her eyes but they were no longer filled with sadness but rather joy.

A/N: Next chapter coming soon.


	33. Chapter 33 Exams are over

A/N: The story is ending in about 5 or 6 chapters. Keep up the review and don't worry I should have the year two up very soon however I am right now got to finish my other stories so it might be a while. Just keep watching cause you never know when the next part will be up.

When Ron and Hermonie heard about the fight they were confused mostly cause neither would say what it was about. Harry kept trying to get Lillian to talk to him but she just wouldn't do it.

Hermonie soon told Harry to back off and the four of them were walking around together still but everyone could tell that there was a fight between Harry and Lillian since she would barely look at him anymore.

Soon Ron and Hermonie were talking about it in the library one day while Harry and Lillian were both getting books.

"Do you ever think she will talk to him again?" asked Ron.

"It will blow over soon," said Hermonie who was stress due to the exams.

The only thing it didn't bow over and soon the exams had came and gone and now they only had a week left before they found out how they did.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," said Hermonie.

"Yeah I know. They didn't even ask about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager," said Lillian.

Lillian and Hermonie now were only waiting for the day they would get their exams back and find out what they got.

"You could look more cheerful Harry. We've got a week before we find out how badly we did, there is no need to worry now," said Ron.

Lillian didn't even bother saying anything but she did notice that Harry was rubbing his scar over and over again.

"I wish I knew what this means," said Harry. "My scar keeps hurting and it's happen before but never this often."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," said Hermonie.

"I'm not ill. I think it's a warning… it means that danger is coming…" said Harry looking around.

"Harry relax. Hermonie is right. The stone is safe as long as Dumbledore is around. Anyway, we've never had any proof that Snape knows how to get past Fluffy and it nearly took of his leg last time, so he isn't about to try it again any time soon. Not to mention Neville would have to play Quidditch for England before Hagrid betrays Dumbledore," said Ron.

Harry glanced over to Lillian and nodded his head. He saw Lillian look away and began walking away.

"What is with you two?" asked Ron.

"Never mind Ron it's hard to explain," said Harry.

Just then Harry began walking away as well.

"Where are you going?" asked Ron.

"I just thought of something and we have to go see Hagrid now."

"Why?" asked Hermonie as she tried to keep up with Harry?

"Don't you think it a bit odd that what Hagrid wants most is a dragon and a stranger turns up who just happens to have a dragon egg in his pocket? How many people wonder around with dragon eggs if it's against the law? Lucky they found Hagrid don't you think? I don't see why I didn't see it before," explain Harry.

"What are you on about?" asked Ron who looked to see Lillian was ahead of Harry and she was just walking.

Harry slow down to let Hermonie and Ron catch up with him and when they got there they saw Lillian sitting there talking to Hagrid about something.

"Hello," said Hagrid. "Care to have a cup of tea?"

"Yes please," said Ron but was cut off by Harry.

"No," said Harry looking at Lillian who looked away. "We've got to ask you something. You know the night that you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno, he wouldn't take off the cloak. It's not that unusual, you get a lot of funny folk in Hog's Head. Oh that's the pub down the sheet. He might have been a dragon dealer. I never saw his face," said Hagrid looking over to Lillian who just sat there.

"What did you talk about Hagrid? Did he mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Might have come up. Yeah he did asked what I did and I told him I was the gamekeeper here. He asked about the creatures that I raised and I told him that I had always wanted a dragon. I can't really remember for he kept buying me drinks. Let's see… oh yes he told me that we could play for the egg but he wanted to make sure I could handle the dragon. So I told him after Fluffy a dragon wouldn't be that hard."

"And did he seem interested in Fluffy?"

"Well, yeah. How many times do you come across a three-headed dog even around Hogwarts? So I told him that Fluffy was a piece of cake if you know how to calm him down. You have to play a bit of music and he falls right to sleep. I shouldn't have told you that. Forget I said it."

With that Harry, Hermonie and Ron took off and Lillian looked at Hagrid.

"You still aren't speaking to Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"No. Hagrid I best make sure that they don't do anything stupid we will continue this later," said Lillian racing after them.

Lillian caught up with them and Harry looked at them.

"We have to speak to Dumbledore do any of you know where his office is?" asked Harry looking more to Lillian.

Lillian knew where it was but she didn't have the password so she didn't say anything.

"We will have to…" said Harry but was cut off by another voice.

"What are you doing inside?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," said Hermonie.

"Why?" asked McGonagall?

"It's sort of a secret," said Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once," explain McGonagall.

Lillian stood there and wonders what Harry was planning on doing now.

"He's gone. Now?" asked Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore is a great wizard Potter, he has many demands on his time…" began McGonagall.

"But this is important."

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter."

"Look… Professor it's about the Philosopher stone."

"How did you know…"

"Professor I know that someone is going to try and steal it. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the stone but rest assured no one can possibly steal it. It's too well protected."

"But Professor…"

"Potter. I know what I am talking about. I suggest you go back outside and enjoy the sunlight."

Once McGonagall was gone, Harry turn to face them.

"It's tonight," said Harry. "Snape is going through the trap door tonight. He has found out everything he needs and now he has got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent the note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore shows up."

"But what can we do…" began Hermonie but was stop when she saw Snape.

"I'll handle this," said Lillian while Snape made his way over.

"Good afternoon, you shouldn't be inside on a day like this," said Snape.

"We were…" began Harry.

"On our way out sir. I got wanted to get something from the library to do some reading by the lake while we talk," said Lillian.

"You want to be careful," said Snape looking over to Harry who was glaring at him. "Hanging around like this, people will think you are up to something, and I will not allow Slytherin to lose points when we are so close to winning and Gryffindor really can't afford to lose anymore points."

Snape began walking away but stopped to look back at Harry.

"Be warn Potter any more night-time wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you," said Snape as he walked away.

Once he was gone Ron patted Lillian on the back.

"Nice going Lil, I thought for sure he would have caught us," said Ron.

"Your welcome Ron," said Lillian.

"Ok Hermonie you wait here and watch Snape and follow him if he leaves," said Harry.

"Why me?" asked Hermonie.

"Cause you could say you wanted to see Professor Flitwick and ask him a question or something," said Ron.

"While Ron and I watch the room," said Harry.

"McGonagall is going to flipped if she sees any of us near there," said Lillian.

"We have to do something!" yelled Harry.

"Your choice but I will be there to tonight to help you guys but don't get any ideas Harry. I'm still mad at you I just don't want to see you guys get killed," said Lillian as she walked away and headed to the library since she didn't want to end up lying to her father.

A/N: Next chapter they head to the trap door. If all goes well the story will be over very soon since I am on a row with it and there is a surprise at the end of the story but I am not telling you what it is so don't ask.


	34. Chapter 34 Fluffy and Devil Snare

Lillian threw on her invisibility cloak that they knew about and made her way up to the stone. She was very careful since she knew he father wasn't the one behind this and she also knew that if she were caught it would be game over.

She soon got up there but didn't see anybody walk in so she figure either the one who was really after the stone was already here. She hoped that Harry wasn't already there but she soon saw the door open on it own with a light whisper of the unlocking spell and she follows it in.

Once the door was shut she saw Harry and the others remove the cloak and she did the same.

Harry quickly placed his flute and Fluffy quickly fell asleep. Harry kept playing as they all enter into the trap door and soon they saw they had landed on this plant. Hermonie and Lillian eyes filled with terror as they figure out what it was.

"Lucky this plant was here," said Ron.

"Lucky look at both of you," said Hermonie.

Harry and Ron quickly had their legs trapped while Lillian and Hermonie manage to stay calm and collect.

"Stop moving you two," said Hermonie. "I know what this is…it's devil snare."

"I'm so glad you know what it is called, that's a great help," said Ron as he tried to fight it.

"Shut up I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" yelled Hermonie.

"It hates sunlight Hermonie. We have to use Fire on it," said Lillian.

"But there is no wood!"

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD? YOU TWO ARE WITCHES!" yelled Ron.

"Oh right. Ready Lillian?" asked Hermonie.

"Yep," said Lillian.

Lillian and Hermonie quickly got rid of the plant and they managed to get out of it safely.

"Thanks Lil, but how did you remember it?" asked Hermonie.

"Before we go on there is something you must know and it will hopefully explain everything. My last name isn't Snider," said Lillian. "It's Snape. Professor Snape is my father and devil snare is a common ingredient in some of his potion books."

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron.

"Because I was scared none would become my friends if they knew and why don't you ask Harry. He is a good example of how I expect I was going to be created."

"Is that what you two are fighting about?" asked Hermonie.

"No. She told me around Christmas and I confronted her about Snape and how she seems like she is abused and now she won't talk to me."

"I'm not abuse though. Harry you see my father may not buy me everything I want but that day when you and me faught . He held me in his arms and told me why he doesn't buy me all the latest toys even though he really wants too. The thing is I don't need all of that cause I know that deep down he will always love me and that is all that really matters," said Lillian.

Harry stayed quiet for a few minutes and nodded now understanding everything clearly.

"I'm sorry Lil," said Harry.

"I forgive you just don't let it happen again. Ron and Hermonie I'm sorry I lied to you but I just was scared. I didn't want to lose my best friends," said Lillian.

"Don't worry about it Lil," said Ron.

"Yeah, we understand," said Hermonie.

"Oh yeah it isn't my father!" said Lillian.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"My father is in his room. I heard him grading exams when I left and he didn't enter before you guys show up so it's cant be him."

"Sorry we suspected him Lil," said Harry.

"It's ok," said Lillian. "Just trust me next time when I am talking about him. I think I would know him better then you guys."

They all laugh but stopped when they heard the sound of wings.

"I think it's coming from over there. Let's go," said Harry.

A/N: No this isn't the surprise but like I said you will have to wait to see. Next chapter is the keys and the game of chess.


	35. Chapter 35 Key and Chess

When they enter into the room they saw it was barely lit and they saw that there was indeed something flying around. They cross the room and was shocked to see that they couldn't open the door even with the charm.

"Now what?" asked Ron?

"These birds… they can't be here just for decoration," said Hermonie.

"They aren't birds," said Harry.

"Their keys. Winged keys as you can see. So that means that one of them has to fit into the lock," said Lillian. "There's a broom over there. I guess we have to catch the key that will unlock the door."

"But there is hundreds of them," said Ron.

"We are looking for a big old-fashioned one and it might be silver on the handle," said Hermonie looking at the lock.

Harry soon spotted the one they needed and walked over to the broom. He took hold of the broom but as soon as he did the keys began to attack. The others could only watch as Harry flew after the key.

Soon Harry managed to catch the key and ran over handing Hermonie the key. When they open the door they couldn't see anything so they just walked hoping nothing would sneak up on them but when they got to the middle of the room it lit up.

They were standing on a huge chessboard. Lillian looked around and was trying to piece together everything that she knew.

"Now what?" asked Harry?

"It's obvious, isn't it?" asked Ron. "We have to play across the room.

"How?" asked Hermonie?

"I think," began Ron looking around. "We have to be chess pieces."

Ron touches one of the black knights who nodded telling them that they indeed had to do that. Harry and Hermonie wonder what they were going to do but were glad that both Lillian and Ron both could play chess rather well.

"Don't get offended or anything Harry and Hermonie but neither of you are any good at chess," began Ron.

"We're not offended," said Harry quickly. "Just tell us what to do."

"Ok, Harry you be the king's bishop, Hermonie you're the queen castle, and Lillian you can be the queen. As for me I'll be a knight."

The pieces moved from the bored and they got into placed. They watched the white make it first move and Ron direct the pieces and Lillian only offer advice every once in a while if she had seen a better move, but mostly everything was done by Ron. Soon Lillian saw that unless Ron was sacrifice they would lose the game.

"It's the only way…. I've got to be taken," said Ron his voice was a bit shaky.

"No!" yelled Harry and Hermonie but Lillian stay silent.

"That's a chess guys. You have to be willing to make sacrifices. I make my move and she'll take me and then Harry you're free to Checkmate the king," explained Ron.

"But…" began Harry.

"Do you want to stop whoever is here or not?"

"Ron…" said Hermonie.

"It's the only way guys. If we do anything else we will lose the game," said Lillian.

Ron made his move and Harry did the same. Soon the won the game and they all ran to Ron who was knocked out.

"Hermonie, you stay here with Ron. Lillian and I will keep going," said Harry.

"Harry you are a great wizard I know you can do this," said Hermonie.

"I'm not as good as you."

"Me! Book, and cleverness but there are more important things and you and Lillian have them. You have friendship and bravery, both of you be careful."

With that Hermonie hugged both of them and Harry and Lillian headed off.

A/N: The last trial is potion for those who don't know it is the book and not in the movie. Well more to come.


	36. Chapter 36 Snape's test

A/N: The surprise is in this chapter.

Lillian and Harry walked into the room where a troll was lying on the ground knocked out.

"We've had devil snare which is Sprout's. Flitwick must have charm the keys. McGonagall transform the chessman to make them alive. The troll must have been Quirrell and that leaves…" began Lillian.

"Your father test," said Harry.

"Yeah."

"Well at least we have you."

"What do you mean?"

"If anyone can figure it out it would be you. After all you are his daughter."

"I guess."

"Come on let's do this."

They walked into the other room and saw a table with a bunch of different bottles on it.

"So what do we have to do?" asked Harry looking around?

"Look," said Lillian as she pick up a roll of paper. "It's indeed my father's handwriting. It saids:"

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in a line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_

_Third, as you see clearly, all are different sizes;_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second right _

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Lillian let out a sigh and Harry was confused but he saw her simile and was now more confused the ever.

"This is brilliant. My dad is a genius," said Lillian.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry.

"This isn't magic. It's logic!" said Lillian who was very excited. "A puzzle. A lot of great wizards haven't got one once of logic and they would be suck in here for ever."  
"But so will we, won't we?"

"Of course not. Everything we need to know is right here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison, two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back though the purple."

"But how are we suppose to know which one to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

So Harry waited as Lillian read it over again. She glanced at the bottles and clapped her hands after a short while.

"Got it. The small bottle will get us though the black fire, towards the stone," said Lillian.

"There's only enough there for one of us. That's hardly one swallow. Which one gets us back thought the purple flames?"

Lillian pointed to the round bottle and then picks it up while Harry picked up the black one.

"You drink that one and listen go help Hermonie get Ron out of here but using the brooms and that will get you out past Fluffy and don't forget the cloaks. Then go to the owlery and send a note to Dumbledore. We will need him. I might be able to hold whoever it is for a while but I'm no match for whoever it is alone."

"But Harry there might be Voldermort down there!"

"I got lucky once didn't I? You have to do this Lillian."

"Harry…."

With that Lillian walked over to him and lightly kiss him on the cheek.

"You better come back to me," said Lillian.

"I will. Now go."

Lillian nodded and drank the potion and quickly left the room with tears of worry in her eyes.

A/N: I am not writing the fight with Harry and Voldermort due to the fact that the next chapter is them escaping and going to the owlery. Oh Snape in the next chapter.


	37. Chapter 37 Explaining

Lillian quickly ran to Hermonie and the two of them were able to get Ron to the room with the brooms. Hermonie got on one with Ron while Lillian flew behind them in order to a) block them and b) be able to grab the cloaks.

They manage to do so without getting bitten by Fluffy.

"Listen you go and write to Dumbledore. You can either borrow my bird or Harry's," said Lillian.

"What about you?" asked Hermonie?

"I'm going to take Ron to the hospital wing and get my dad."

"Yikes…. You sure about that?"

"Yes, he might be mad but I have to risk it."

"Ok."

So Lillian floated Ron body behind her and Hermonie took off the other way. She gave Hermonie Harry's cloak and placed her in her pocket. She got to the hospital and Madam Pomfrey wasted no time tending to Ron and calling Snape.

When Snape entered the walls shook from the anger he had written clear on his face.

"What in the world were you thinking!" yelled Snape.

"Dad…." Began Lillian.

"Don't dad me young lady. If wondering the halls wasn't bad effort you also with to the third floor and went inside the forbidden door."

"Dad!"

"I don't want to hear your excuses young lady. I have let you get away with a lot this year but I never thought that you would do something as foolish and dumb like this…"

"DAD!"

"What?"

"Will you listen to me for a minute please?"

"This better be good."

"I know what I did not only broke tons of rules and I am willing to take punishment for them but you have to understand. There is someone as we speak trying to steal the stone. Father I know it sounds crazy but there is. When we got there a harp was playing music that put Fluffy to sleep. In the room with the troll it was already knock out and in your test have the potion that would allow the drinker to get the stone was gone. Trust me I would never have done this if it wasn't true. Ron was knocked out while playing chess. Hermonie is alright as is making her way to send a owl to Dumbledore and Harry has gone thought the flame towards the stone in order to hopefully stop whoever it is."

Snape didn't say anything but stare at Lillian.

"Quirrell!" said Snape.

"What?" asked Lillian?

"He is after the stone Lillian, but Dumbledore wouldn't believe me when I told him that."

"So what should we do?"

"Come with me."

"Okay."

So Lillian follow her father and they enter into his room.

"So am I in trouble?" asked Lillian.

Snape turn to look at her and knew that deep down even if it was stupid she did something that shouldn't be punish over.

"I really should say yes but after all that you said I guess you are off the hook but however did Potter figure out my test?" asked Snape.

"He didn't," said Lillian.

"What?"

"I did. Quite clever of you to use logic!" said Lillian.

"Thanks."  
"So what are we doing?"

"We are going to go and wait for Dumbledore so you can tell him everything that has happen."

"Okay."

"Get your cloak."

"Oh… speaking of cloak I have something I should have shown you a while ago."

"Really that is?"

"This."

Lillian brought out her cloak and placed it on her making only her head still there.

"It was sent to me over Christmas from…" began Lillian.

"From who?" asked Snape?

"The note said from my mom, but I was told she was dead."

"She is as far as I know."

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later. Come on we best go and meet him."

"Got it."

Lillian took off her invisibility cloak and grabbed her cloak that she in here just in case and follow her father out.

A/N: Next chapter is the second last chapter of the story. It will start with Dumbledore arrival and end with the ending feast.


	38. Chapter 38 Ending feast

Lillian was waiting outside with her father and was very nervous. There was no telling what was going on and if Harry was alright or not. She kept looking back at the castle and Snape saw this.

"You forgave him didn't you?" asked Snape.

"Yes, and I told Ron and Hermonie. They are ok with it," said Lillian.

"Personally I didn't think you would forgive him."

"It's hard to explain."

Snape notice a tinkle in her eyes and wonder what that was from. He then remembers seeing that look from Lilly years ago. Could his daughter be falling in love with Potter?

She was only 11 but he knew it was possible. But at the same time he didn't want to think about that fact right now. They soon turn to see Dumbledore walking up.

"What is going on?" asked Dumbledore. "I just got the letter from Blacktip."

"It's a long story Professor but I'll tell you on the way up," said Lillian.

"Alright."

So Lillian told them how they began linking all the information that had gather over the year and explain how they took it on themselves to stop whoever it was from getting the stone after hearing that he was gone. She told him about the test and what they did and she didn't stop till she got to the part about what her father had told.

"It appears that you were correct Severus. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I just never figure one of the staff would do something like that," said Dumbledore. "But it seems that your young daughter and her friends have became heroes of Hogwarts. I best get to Harry now. Oh and Lillian?"

"Yes sir?" asked Lillian.

"Your mother is indeed dead the cloak was her final gift which was charmed to be given to you when you turn 11."

Lillian nodded and Dumbledore left. Lillian then looked at her father.

"You not going to take it away are you?" asked Lillian have nervous about it.

"No. Go ahead and keep it," said Snape. "Let's head back. You need some rest and I'll tend to those cuts of yours."

"Okay."

So Snape tended to Lillian cuts and soon Lillian found out from Dumbledore that Harry was alright but in the hospital wing and that Quirrell had been destroy but none other then Harry.

Lillian visit him after he had awoken and soon he was back on his feet and it was the ending feast.

"Another year gone and I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into a delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully our heads are a little fuller then they were and you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts," said Dumbledore.

Lillian glanced at her father and knew that wasn't going to be the case with her since she had been told that she was going to do summer work with him in order to prepare for next year and to make it up for her how much of a fool she had been.

"Now as I am to understand the house cup needs awarding and the points stand as they are: in fourth place is Gryffindor with 312 points, third place is Hufflepuff with 352 points. Ravenclaw in second with 426 points and our winner are Slytherin with 472 points," said Dumbledore.

Lillian just clapped not bothering to cheer due to the look on Dumbledore.

"Yes, Yes well done Slytherin," said Dumbledore. "However, recent events must be taken into account. Let's see, first to Mr. Ronald Weasley for the best-played game of chess that Hogwarts has ever seen in many years, I award Gryffindor 70 points. Next to Miss. Hermonie Granger for her use of knowledge when others needed help I award her 70 points. Third to a Mr. Harry Potter for pure nerve and outstanding courage I award Gryffindor house 90 points."

Everyone was quiet knowing Dumbledore must not be done for he didn't sit down. Lillian had told Dumbledore to announce who she really was over the feast cause she was third of keeping it a secret.

"Next I award to Miss. Lillian Snape," said Dumbledore but paused when everyone began looking around. "Who you have all know this past year as Miss. Snide is award 70 points for being a true friend when others needed her but also being able to face ones greatest fear in such a short time."

Everyone looked at Lillian and they knew that it was all tied up now and two houses couldn't win so everyone looked at Dumbledore.

"There are all kinds of courage and it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but a just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom. Which means we need a change of Decorations."

He clapped his hands and the flags changed to the colours of Gryffindor and Lillian just clapped despite the fact that her table was glaring at her. Soon the dinner was over and Lillian, Ron, Harry and Hermonie began walking down together to the gate to say their goodbyes.

A/N: Next chapter is the last and then it will be a while for the next. I had the change the awarding of the points in order to make it work but please forgive.


	39. Chapter 39 The end

Lillian walked down to the gate and they stopped and looked at each other.

"You will write right?" asked Hermonie.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"I'll do what I can but my father has this summer lessons plan for me," said Lillian.

"And I don't know about me. It's up to my aunt and uncle," said Harry.

"You sure you want the school knowing about your father?" asked Ron.

"I'll live though it. Besides I'm tired of keeping up the lie. I'm going to miss all of you," said Lillian as she lightly hugged all of them.

"We will see each other next year Lil. So how come you are not riding on the train?" asked Harry.

"I go home with my dad," said Lillian.

"Come on you three you will miss the train!" yelled Hagrid.

"Take care guys," said Lillian as they took off.

"Bye Lil!" They all yelled.

Lillian watch as they left and soon saw the smoke of the train as well. Snape walked over and Lillian looked at him.

"I may not like Potter or the other two very much but…" Began Snape. "They seem to mean a lot to you so I won't ever stop you from being their friend."

"Thanks dad," said Lillian. "I can't believe I was first with Hermonie at the top of the year."

Snape didn't say anything just walked away. Lillian quickly follows him and couldn't wait for next year where she would see them again.

A/N: That it the end to the first year. The next year will be coming soon but first I would like to thank all of the people who read this story and thanks for supporting me though this. I don't know when the next part will be up so a alert is the best way to know or not. Take care, Daimond.


End file.
